Returning Love
by LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465
Summary: What would happen if April had a little sister that had secrets of her own.I suck at summaries.Story much better then sounds. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from ninja turtles all of those rights belong to the creators of the show. I only own my OCs**

Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Summer May O'Neal. I'm 16 years old and live with my parents, or at least I use to. I'm moving in with my sister April today she lives in New York City. I really don't want to move it's not that I don't love my sister, because I do it's just that I really don't want to leave home. But after everything that has………….happened it probably for the best.

"SUMMER" My dad called from down the stairs. "Hurry up I don't want to hit traffic on the way back" I sighed, grabbed my duffel bag and picture of……….. I took one last look at my room and turned hitting the light switch off and shutting the door. As I headed towards the stairs I past the one room I haven't been able to even look at in 2 years. That's mainly the reason why I'm leaving. As I walk down the stairs I see my dad walk back in from loading up all my luggage. I don't pack light. I can't wait to see my sister face when she sees how much luggage I have.

"Summer" my father begins "I know you're not in the best condition but it's been two years and you can't even look at his room. Your mother I just think it's for the best if you go live with April." He says as he pushes a stray piece of hair behind my face.

"Dad, you know damn well that she doesn't give a damn about me. I mean she hates me she tells me that all the time whether she's drunk or sober and she blames me for what happened. If she really cared she would be here saying goodbye but she not, she's out getting drunk as usual." I cut him off before he could speak. "Dad please can we just leave already."

"Alright but I want to give you something first." He says as he hands me a small black box wrapped with a red ribbon my favorite color. "You can't open it till after your settled in with your sister and you have to read the letter first understand." He says as I nodded my head and put the box he handed me along with the envelope he gave me into my duffel bag.

(6 HOURS LATER)

"Well here we are looks like your sister is taking good care of the place." My dad said as we pulled up to April's apartment, she now owns the antique shop that my dad used to own before he met my mom and moved to the countryside.

"Yea, should we leave the bags here till we find out where she wants to put them?" I ask as he nods.

As we get out of the car we walk into the store where there is a tall man with jet black hair standing there at least 6'2, talking to my sister who is a good foot shorter. Then it hits me she has a boyfriend goodie, now I know dad must have begged her to let me stay. Me and April have never been close I was always close with…………..

"SUMMER" My sister's shouting cuts my thoughts off as my heads shoots up to look at her as she's running over and is hugging me to death……swinging me around.

"Look at you, you're so big now oh my god I can't believe I haven't seen you in a year how are you, I've missed you so much, oh wait come here." She says as she drags me over to the giant she was flirting with in the corner.

"Summer this is Casey my boyfriend, Casey this is my little sister Summer." She says introducing us still touching me, I don't really like people touching me; I'll have to talk to her about that later.

"Hey Summer I'm Casey Jones, you excited." He asks as I look at him confused.

"Ummmmm…… hi, I'm sorry but excited about what?" I ask him.

"To be living in NYC now, it's absolutely the best place in the world." He said looking as if I was insane for not figuring it out.

"Uhhhhhh……I'm more of a country girl…. not really meant for the big city." I said and he looks at me as if I have two heads.

"April where do you want your sisters luggage" My dad asks coming in as I grab my duffel bag from him so he can get the rest. Yea I know I'm evil but I'm tired , lazy, and angry, I mean come on have to have a little fun right.

" Oh let Casey help you dad he can show you where her room is……OH come-on let me show you your room." She said as she dragged me upstairs, and honestly I got a little excited about seeing where my new room is. I love redecorating so I can make this room to look anyway I want.

When I walk into the room it's just the size of my old room, so I know exactly what I can and can't do when it comes to decorating, I have my own bath and…….I let out the loudest scream in the history of the world, obviously making my sister grin from ear to ear.

"What , what happened are you alright." My dad asks as he comes running in.

"I have my own closet let alone a huge ass walk-in closet……I Have a walk-in closet" I shout as I run over to my sister and attack her in a hug

"You like it?" She asks teasingly

"Are you kidding me of course I don't like , I fucking love it." I said jumping around already planning on being able to fit all of my clothes, shoes and more in here.

"Alright well that's the last of it , Sum all of your bags are on your bed do you want us to move them." My dad asks.

"No I'm going to unpack everything tonight , you know how I am." I said as I throw him one of my famous grins.

" Ok well I'm going to go girls, I have to get back home your mother probably up and waiting." My dad says

"Or drunk" I mumble "What?" April asks. We haven't told her about mom's problem yet.

"Nothing." I answer back.

"Ok well are you sure dad." She asks turning back towards him.

"Yea I'll be fine cupcake." He said as they gave each other a goodbye hug.

"You be good for your sister alright, and we already gave you money for this month and next and if you need any more just call alright." He tells me as he pulls me into a hug.

"I will. I'm going to miss you daddy." I say as I hug him tighter determined not to shed any tears in front of everyone.

"I'll miss you to princess." He says as he releases me as April and I walk him out to the car and say one last goodbye.

As we watched him drive away April came around and gave me a hug from behind.

"Alright kiddo hungry we can order gyros." She says which immediately perks me up. I am like gyro obsessed its actually really funny.

"Yay" I say .

"Want me to kick Casey out so we can have a girl's night." She asks.

"April you don't have to do that, I don't want him to like hate me already , because his girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with him." I said looking at her

"Alright ladies I'm going to go me and the guys are going out on patrol tonight." He says as he heads to the door.

"Patrol, wait you're a cop." I ask in disbelief.

" No just me and a couple of close friends go out and bust some heads." He says grinning.

"So what you're a gangbanger" I asked what type of guy is she dating.

"Okay new topic come on sum lets go order something to eat." She says as she waves goodbye to Casey and drags me upstairs.

"April what the hell was that all about, I never thought that you would be dumb enough to date some goddamn gang member."I said in awe that my sister could be that idiotic.

" He's not in a gang Sum, he just goes out with close friends of ours and they go around seeing if they can help anyone." She says.

"Whatever I'm not arguing with you now." I said great way to start off as roommates right, a fight within the first ten minutes dads not around.

Me and April had finished eating and watching our movie about two hours ago. I was unpacking I had finish my closet and now was working on everything else I have six boxes filled with my computer, printer, webcam, all that good stuff that I'll have April help me tomorrow. I set the last computer box on the desk where it would be going. Then I have at least eight or nine boxes filled with books and cds. Then I have my guitars, flute, and violin. I have 5 guitars plus my amp. Then I have my yoga mat, Zen garden and, wave sound making machine to help me remain calm as I meditate . It helps me relax more then you will ever know.

As I'm staring down at the envelope and box my father gave me before we left , as I was about to open the back of the letter I heard whispers coming from the living room. It sounded like April had people over . I decided that since I still look fairly decent that maybe if I say that I just wanted a drink I can sort of spy and see who is out there never know someone cute maybe with my luck. My last boyfriend was when I lived with April three years ago for six months I left because the guy said that he thought it was too dangerous, personally I thought he was scared.

As I open the door it goes dead silent as I'm looking at creatures I have seen once before. Then I hear a gasp as I turn to face the person who made the sound.

"Summer" He whispers as he stares at me in disbelief .

"Hello Raph, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously:

_As I open the door it goes dead silent as I'm looking at creatures I have seen once before. Then I hear a gasp as I turn to face the person who made the sound._

"_Summer" He whispers as he stares at me in disbelief._

"_Hello Raph, long time no see."_

Raph, his family, and April all looked at me in shock as I greeted my ex.

"What ….what are you doing here I thought you left." He said stuttering a bit in the beginning.

"Well I did leave after you broke-up with me but I needed to get away so I moved back in with April." I said with a grin showing him that I really don't care that he's here, when deep down I am dying for him to hold me in his arms once more.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that." He said looking at me with the eyes that captured my heart as I just shrug.

"Wait let me get this straight." The one with the orange bandana says making us all look at him. "Raph and you" he says pointing at me "dated and then he" the orange one says pointing at Raph "Breaks up with you" He says pointing at me again.

"Yea, basically." I say looking at him, as he turns to Raph looking as if he would explode.

"Dude, you had a hot babe that was all for you and you throw her away, man what's wrong with you, dude." He says looking at Raph as if he has two heads, which makes me slightly giggle, making Raph glare at me making me burst out laughing.

"Something funny." Raph asks me

"Yea the point that you think that look works on me, never did and never will." I said still giggling slightly. As he smirks at me.

"Whatever you say princess." He says as I shoot him a death glare. The only person that could ever call me that and get away with is my dad.

"Raph what have I told you about calling me that." I said pissed

"You'll get over it." He says smirking as I turn away from him to face his family.

"Well I already know one of your names." I said looking at Raph. "What about the rest of you, I'm Summer by the way if you haven't figured it out." I said to them.

"Hi dudette, I'm Michelangelo, Mikey or Mike for short, whichever you prefer." The orange-banded one says jumping up and down in my face.

"Dudette, wow I haven't been called that since like the first grade." I say slightly amused.

"Hi I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donny." The purple-banded one says.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I answer as he smiles at me.

"Don's going to be the one helping you with math." April says as I look at her as if she's insane.

"April I'm a sophomore in all senior classes I think it's pretty safe to say I don't need a tutor just because my math class is an honors course for juniors. " I tell her.

"Yea but if you want to graduate early then you will need to bring the math up." She says looking at me.

"Well then I guess you're my teacher." I said as I turn back towards Don. He smiles again. "And April I'm already guaranteed to graduate this year anyway." I tell her smirking causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." The blue-banded one says looking like he's going to attack.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I say looking at all of them.

"I am Master Splinter, it seems you and my son have some explaining to do." A giant 4-foot rat says as he steps out of the shadows and bows. I respectfully bow back and respond.

"It is an honor to meet you sir, I'm Summer." I say as he smiles in acknowledgement.

"Raphael would you and Summer care to explain how you two know each other, as everyone here is just as curious as the next." Master Splinter said looking at him in a very pointed way.

"Ummmmm, well you see, you want to tell them Sum. " He says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Why , I'm sure that you could but more insight into it then me." I said smiling at him.

"Please." He says almost begging.

"Fine. Okay um where do you want me to start?" I asked them

"I believe the beginning would be for the best for everyone, my child." Splinter says.

"Okay well April and me had just got into a fight and we had been living together for about 2 maybe 3 months about. I was angry so I went out for a walk and out of nowhere I just decided to climb up a random fire escape. I must have been up there for about 2 hours when I heard someone mumbling on about someone named Leo, now I know who he meant, I tried to sneak away but I kind of had a blonde moment and tripped. Raph heard me and that's kind of when things started.

"_Hey what ya doin up here." A gruff voice said to me._

"_I could ask you the same thing." I said walking closer to the sound_

"_Stay right there girl." He said as I walked closer to the shadow_

"_Why, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said a bit confused._

"_No, you can't hurt me but once you see me there will be a lot of screaming." He said as I could hear the smirk on his face._

"_Come on you can't be that bad. I'm Summer. What's your name?" I asked him_

"_The names Raph." He answered._

"_That short for something." I asked trying to maintain a conversation._

"_Um Raphael." He answered._

"_Well, Raphael I'm talking to you now and you don't seem scary so if you wouldn't mind I would like to see what you look like now. I mean it's only fair because you can see me right." I said walking a little closer._

"_Fine, but you have to promise me no screamin' got it princess." I glare at him._

"_I won't scream as long as you never call me princess, ever again." I say quite annoyed, the only person I ever let call me that is my father._

"_Whateva." He says as he steps out of the shadows. When I get a better look at him I realize that he's a giant turtle. A very muscular giant turtle._

"_Wow "I say in barely a whisper in awe. He sees me staring at his biceps which causes him to smirk and me to snap out of it._

"_Like what you see." He says smiling._

"_Keep dreaming'__. Now I kept my end of the bargain I hope you keep yours." I say smiling at him._

"_Whateva you say sweetheart." He says to me. We must have talked for about two hours before I realized how late it was._

"_I better head back before my sister freaks out." I said to him whose smile seemed to drop. "It was nice meeting you Raph." I say as I turn to go back down the fire escape._

"_Wait!" I hear him shout as I turn around to face him._

"_Um Summer I was …..well I was wondering if you…you know we…we could ummmm….see each other a...again." He asks stuttering making me smile at him. _

"_Meet me up here tomorrow same time." I tell him as I turn around and go down the fire escape._

_We had been meeting each other at the same place and time for the past month. As usual we were just sitting together talking and enjoying each other's companying, flirting here and there when Raph reaches over and pushes a stray hair behind my hair. Without noticing we each leaned into each other where our lips met. Immediately I returned the kiss. Our first kiss was slow and romantic and the second one started out that way but soon became very passionate. After about an hour of making out Raph pulled away making me pout and making him chuckle._

"_I love you" He said to me making smile like a Cheshire cat_

"_I love you too Raph." I answered as I smiled and leaned in for a kiss._

_We had been dating for six months and I thought that everything was going well. One day we were at our spot, the place that we had first met cause Raph said that he had something important to talk to me about._

"_Summer." He said as I turned around a smiled up at him as I walked over to kiss him but he pulled away too early, letting me know that something was wrong._

"_What is it Raph." I asked and he didn't respond. "Raph." I say as I put one hand to his cheek. He looks so torn. "What's wrong?" I asked again_

"_Sum I think it would be for the best if we ain't together anymore." He says to me and I stare at him in disbelief._

"_What, you're ……you're kidding right this is some type of joke." I asked but I know that he's serious._

"_Summer it's what's best for you; it's too dangerous for us to be together." He says _

"_To dangerous, Raph I know that being with you is dangerous but that doesn't mean that we can't be together. We don't have to hide, I don't want to. I love you and I don't care about any of that." I said looking him dead in the eye. _

"_Goodbye Summer." He says as he walks away. I call out to him but he doesn't turn around he just runs and doesn't come back. _

"I didn't know what to do so when I came home I told April that I was home sick and that I wanted to go home, and I did. And now I'm back." I say as I finish telling everyone my story using all my will power to avoid looking at Raph.

"Damn Raph who knew you could be so hot-headed." Mikey says causing me to smirk and finally look at Raph who looks more heart-broken then I did on that day. But it's not like he could have feelings for me, he wouldn't break my heart if he cared.

"So yeah, any questions." I say looking at everyone.

"Have you ever told anyone about our existence?" Leo questions me.

"Never." I told him looking him straight in the eye. He merely nods.

"Summer, we need to talk." Raph says causing us to all look at him.

"Nah, I'm good but thanks." I respond as I walk past him into the kitchen.

I heard someone come up behind me and I know exactly who it is.

"What April." I say as I turn around to face her.

"You should talk to him. You know you want to." She says but I just roll my eyes. I walk into my room all eyes on me and put on my jacket and shoes and head back out to the living room. I open the window that leads to the fire escape and climb out.

"Coming Raph." I ask as I turn around and head up to the roof with him right behind me.

I stand there facing away from him until he speaks up.

"Sum, I never meant to hurt you. You know that right?" He asks I turn around to face him on the verge of tears,using all my inner strength not to cry.

"No Raph I don't know that cause you did hurt me. You caused me more pain then you will ever realize." I said facing him. He walks over to me and tries to hug me but I don't let him.

" No don't hug me, cause if you hug me your just going to make me wish things between us would go back to normal and they won't okay, so please just don't." I ask as I turn away but he pulls me into a hug that I regrettable melt into. I hold onto him for dear life never wanting him to break my heart again because whether or not he likes it, he will always have my heart, no one else.

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he tightens his grip around me and kisses the top of my hair. "I have never stopped loving you." He whispers making me look at him.

"What?" I ask as I look at him. His hand lifts my chin and pulls my lips to his kissing me eagerly. I pull away not sure how much longer I can hold the tears in, causing him to frown at how fast I pulled away.

"I love you Summer please give me another shot." He says as he leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Raphael but I can't get hurt again." I say to him.

"I won't hurt you ever again." He says as leans down to kiss me again. I return this one letting all of my heart pour out into this kiss.

"I think we should go inside before they come looking for us." I tell him as I pull away.

"Fine." He says pouting I laugh at the sight and kiss his pout away, as I lead him back to the apartment.

"Sum?" He asks as I turn around to face him.

"Yea"

"Do you want to tell them? About us I mean, that is if we are even an us yet." He says a bit nervous.

"I think that I will leave that decision up to you." I tell him as I head back. I honestly don't care, but I know that what his family thinks is important. Just before I get in view of the window he pulls me back a little.

"We will tell them just not now; we can say that we will just be the close friends that we are. But we are an us again right." He asks me.

"Definitely." I said as I lean up to kiss him quickly before heading back inside only to have all heads to turn in Raph and my direction.

"What?" I ask them. But I just get mumbled responses.

"Well I believe my sons and I will take my leave. April pleasure to see you. Summer pleasure to meet you, I hope to see you again real soon." Master Splinter says standing up.

"But do we have to I haven't even had a chance to talk to her yet." Mikey says whining.

"Don't worry Mike me and you will hang out soon, speaking of hanging out April, my computer needs to be set up." I say looking at her with a sweet smile on my face.

"I'll help you tomorrow." She says smiling right back.

"Ugh fine." I say flopping myself onto the couch the guys once sat.

"Bye Sum it was nice meeting you." Don said

"Bye Donny." I say waving.

"Summer." Leo says in a very snotty attitude.

"Leonardo." I reply right back mimicking his voice. Causing him to glare at me, making me smirk, and placing an amused look onto Raph's face.

"Bye Summer" Mikey says just as bubbly as when we first met.

"Bye mike." I said smiling. Everyone had left except Raph. April had gone to her room to give us some privacy. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me as I hold onto him. He kisses the top of my hair.

"I have to go but I'll see you soon." He says kissing me once on the lips. I kiss him right back.

"Okay I'll see you soon." I say as I walk him to the window to shut it.

"I love you." He tells me.

"Love you too." I said as he disappears into the night. I shut the window and see April standing there with an amused look on her face. I roll my eyes and walk into my room. I change , and notice that the envelope and box that my dad gave me is still unopened , I decided I will wait for another day to open it so I put it in my dresser draw, and go to bed let's see what tomorrow brings. I think before I am taken over by the darkness.

**A/N: Kay tells me what you think I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. I want to know everything tell me if you love it hate it, in between, want something to happen whatever it is I'm all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own Had it All by Katherine McPhee, it belongs to the writers and producers of the song._

_Previously:_

_I love you." He tells me._

"_Love you too." I say as he disappears into the night. I shut the window and see April standing there with an amused look on her face. I roll my eyes and walk into my room. I change , and notice that the envelope and box that my dad gave me is still unopened , I decided I will wait for a rainy day to open it so I put it in my dresser draw, and go to bed let's see what tomorrow brings. I think as I am taken over by the darkness_

I woke up to the sound of people talking in the living room. I thought back to last night how I had reunited with Raph. How we are together again. How it felt so right to tell him that I love him. How it felt right to kiss him and be held in his arms. I sat up and looked at the clock it was 9:30. I'm never up this early I decided that I'm going to take a quick shower before I head out to see what all the noise is about. When I got out of the shower I put on black legging, and a long floral red shirt. With my accessories and uggs of course. When I walked-out of my room I noticed that everyone was here again this morning.

"Morning Boys, Ape" I said as I headed over towards the coffee pot to grab a cup. Black of course. I get mumbled mornings back.

"So teach" I said as I walked over to Donatello "You some type of math genius or something that April is forcing you to tutor me." I said to him with a slight smile as I leaned over the counter.

"Um well I guess, science is more my passion." He says shyly. How cute, I think.

"Yea well my passion is coffee nothing more or less." I say as I raise my cup sarcastically. Making them all laugh. As I take a sip I noticed Raph looking at me. Once he sees that I'm looking back at him he winks at me causing me to grin like a stupid lovesick school girl.

"So Summer you like videogames." Mikey asks me.

"Only some not that many." I told him.

"Like what." He asks perking up slightly.

"Um mostly DDR, rock band, guitar hero." I tell him causing Raph to smirk probably figuring that out already. He knows how much I love music.

"So you like music?" He asks.

"Are you kidding I love music." I tell him.

"Yea you should hear her sing she's amazing." Raph says making me shoot him a death glare, making him smirk as well as April.

"Yea you guys should really hear her you'd think she's like the next Celine Dion or something." April says causing to whip around giving her a pleading look with my eyes to stop.

"Will you sing for us?" Mikey asks jumping up and down.

"Well I don't know I mean I'm not really that good." I tell him hoping he'll get the hint.

"Oi, come on Sum I want ta hear ya, you know, I think you should sing fer us." Casey says. I will definitely get back at him for this.

"Casey shut up." I say with a sweet innocent smile.

"Sum come on you know I'll get you to sing for everyone eventually." Raph says knowing that he has me there.

"Ugh, fine let me grab my guitar." I say as I walk into my room. When I walk in I go into my closet and grab the first guitar I see and head back out to the living room.

"Ok so what song do you want to hear?" I ask

"Whatever you want us to hear." Don answers

"Ok well I wrote this song, um it's called had it all." I tell them as I start to play the intro.

"_Why'd I have to go and be a fool again_

_Why'd I have to go and make a big thing out of nothing  
I didn't know what I had 'til you were gone  
It was right in front of me all along  
And now those days of "same old story"  
Are feeling more like faded glory_

_Had it all, I threw it all aside_

_Thinking' there was more out there I needed to find  
I had it all baby  
'Til you went away  
Blue skies, sunshine, and butterflies  
Those were the conditions that I left behind  
Why did I let it go to waste  
I had it all_

_Where are all the fireworks I thought I'd see  
I still haven't found the magic I was lookin' for that made me leave, no no  
I traded in my comfort zone  
For empty nights of bein' alone_

_I had it all, I threw it all aside  
Thinkin' there was more out there I needed to find  
I had it all baby  
'Til you went away  
Blue skies, sunshine, and butterflies  
Those were the conditions that I left behind  
Why did I let it go to waste_

_I had it all_

_Why did I believe that little voice that led me down the path to this bad choice_

_Why don't I listen to the angels when they sing_

_I had it all, I threw it all aside  
Thinkin' there was more out there I needed to find  
I had it all baby  
'Til you went away  
Blue skies, sunshine, and butterflies  
Those were the conditions that I left behind  
Why did I let it go to waste  
I had it all"_

When I had finish they all looked at me with their mouths wide open, except for Raph and April who look amused that I gave in so easily.

"Well, honest reviews would be much appreciated." I said to them as I put my guitar down.

"Dudette that was awesome." Mikey says "Can you ya know leave Raph for me I mean seriously who would pick Raph over me." He says pointing from his eye, to his heart to me. I laugh and shake my head, as Raph walks over and slaps Mikey on the back of the head.

"OW!" Mikey shouts. "What was that for?" He asks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"For being shell- fer-brains." Raph responds obviously annoyed.

"Summer that was amazing" Don tells me, as I send him a wink causing him to slightly blush.

"You have a gift my child. It was beautiful." Master Splinter tells me with a smile

"Thank-you" I tell him, as I look at Casey he is still standing there with his mouth half open.

"Take a picture, Case, it will last longer." I tell him and his mouth immediately snaps shut. Causing me and April to laugh. I take a quick glance at Leo to see that he still hates me for god knows why.

"Leonardo what did you think of her performance." Master Splinter asks him making me look at him completely.

"It was good." He says rudely.

"Why thank-you "I respond with the attitude that he gives me.

"Oh, yea April." I call over to her.

"Yea." She says turning around to face me.

"Are you ever going to help me with my computer?" I ask her

"Later ok." She says but I know that she's just staling.

"Fine" I said as I head back into my room to put my guitar away. While I'm in my closet I hear him come in behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist as I lean into him.

"I missed you." I tell him as I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He says as he leans in for a kiss, that I gladly return. After about ten minutes of us kissing he pulls away, causing me to pout.

"I love you." He says kissing my pout away making me smile.

"I love you too." I tell him as I kiss him back.

"Raph?"

"Yea babe." He says as he starts trailing kisses down my neck.

"Why does Leo hate me?" I ask causing him to stop what he's doing to look at me.

"It's not that he hates you babe, it's that Leo believes you're a threat." When Raph tells me that Leo sees me as a threat I can't help but burst out laughing, confusing him.

"He thinks that I'm a threat." I say after I catch my breath, making Raph grin.

"Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you, no one ever will, I won't let them." He promises me looking me dead in the eyes.

"I know Raph. I love you." I tell him as I lean my forehead against his.

"I love you too." He says as he leans in where our lips meet each other. We were so lost in each other that we totally forgot about everyone else, that we both jumped out of our skin when Leo came in and cleared his throat.

"Uh hey fearless." Raph says slightly blushing rubbing the back of his neck, looking like a kid that just got caught trying to steal a cookie. I couldn't help but smile.

"We have training Splinter wanted me come see what was taking you so long." He says looking furious.

"Fine I'll be right there." He says as Leo shoots me a death glare and storms out of the room.

"Why am I the threat if he scares the hell out of me?" I say out loud mostly to myself. Raph turns around and wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Don't worry about him. I'll see you later." He says as he kisses me one last time.

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." He says as he kisses me one last time and leads the way into the living room with me not far behind. As I'm saying goodbye to everyone Mikey makes me promise that April will bring me bye later that night so that I can verse him in DDR. Which I happily agree to. Don gives me a short hug before leaving behind, Mikey with Leo behind him who doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Bye Leonardo." I said with a sweet smile waving as he just rolls his eyes. Which I roll mine right back as he disappears. After I say goodbye to Master Splinter Raph says that he will come to pick me and April up later, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as I watch him disappear.

"So…….." April begins as I turn around to face her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her.

"We never talked about last night." She says with a sly grin. I sigh.

"Ask away."

"Have you two ever slept together?"

"No."

"Have you ever come close."

"April." I say becoming irritated.

"Yes or no, I answered your questions about Casey." She said making me sigh again.

"Yes."

"What happened that pissed Leo off before?"

"Nothing, he just walked in on us kissing." I tell her earning a screech that could wake the dead.

"God April it's not like we haven't kissed before or anything, yeesh." I say as I walk over to grab water from the fridge.

"Can I help you?" I ask her as she's staring at me as if I'm the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asks grinning like a maniac.

"Do you think I would be with him if he wasn't" I teased her. She just smiles and shrugged

"April."

"Yea Sum." She asks. "What's wrong?" She says coming over to me.

"Do you think that Raph's gonna leave me again." I ask her looking away. She walks over and hugs me.

"No, sweetie I don't think he will." She says giving me a reassuring smile. "Now go get cleaned up, so we can go and I'll try to start setting up your computer, alright." She says as I nod and walk into my room grab a change of clothes and go take a shower. When I was done I walked into my room to find April had finish setting up my computer.

"Damn, how the hell do you do that?" I ask her walking over to my computer to see that it actually works.

"It's not that hard to set up a computer Sum." She says to me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever. Do you know what time Raph suppose to get here?" I ask as I start my make-up.

"I think in like five maybe ten minutes." She says as she leaves the room. And as if on cue five minutes later there was a knock on are window. April was already in the living room so she let Raph in. As I walk out he walks over to me.

"Hey." He says.

"She knows." I tell him, he looks a bit taken back, but then grins and turns to face April.

"So you know." He says to her smirking.

"Hurt her and I kill you Raph." She says smirking right back as I roll my eyes.

"Alright you two me and Leo already hate each other I don't need you two feeling the same way. Now let's go I want to go play DDR with Mike, and have Donny help me with my math." I say causing them both to chuckle at how close Don, Mikey and I have all become. As we are leaving Raph pulls me back and gives me a quick kiss.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I said to him as I started to climb down into the manhole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously:

_**Alright you two me and Leo already hate each other I don't need you two feeling the same way. Now let's go I want to go play DDR with Mike, and have Donny help me with my math." I say causing them both to chuckle at how close Don, Mikey and I have all become. As we are leaving Raph pulls me back and gives me a quick kiss.**_

"_**I love you." He tells me.**_

"_**I love you too." I said to him as I started to climb down into the manhole.**_

We had been walking for about ten minutes heading towards the lair. I have never been there but have heard about it plenty from Raph. April had been talking nonstop for the past ten minutes about how Don is so science obsessed. I mean seriously you would think she was in love with him. Unknowingly as I was thinking this I stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"What?" She asks after I turned to face her but don't say anything.

"Nothing." I said as I turn around and follow Raph as she continues her story about god knows what, I'm not even paying attention anymore. Suddenly Raph comes to a stop and pulls a lever on the wall, opening it to reveal what I'm guessing is their home. As I walk in I take it all in. It's nothing how I pictured it, it's more homey, more lived in I guess you could say. My thoughts are caught off by a very bubbly turtle.

"Hi Summer, ready to have your shell kicked in DDR." Mikey says.

"Mikey you don't stand a chance against me in DDR." I say to him smirking causing Raph to do the same thing, with obvious amusement.

"Bring it." He says as he takes my hand and drags me to where he has everything set up with Don doing a score board and all I couldn't help but laugh at the site.

"Hey Donny keeping score I see." I said as I headed over to sit next to him after being dragged over near the TV by Mikey who was turning it DDR on.

"Hey Sum, please tell me that you are actually good at this so we can get him to shut up about being the king of DDR." He says and I laugh.

"Don trust me, when I'm done he's gonna wish he never challenged me." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Alright Summer what you want level do you want it on." Mikey asks me grinning like a madman obviously having way too much confidence in himself.

"Whatever you prefer." I say with a sweet innocent smile.

"I'll let you chose." He says smiling right back.

"Okay expert then." I say with a lot of confidence. He looks surprised but quickly recovers. As the game starts I miss the first two steps but quickly recover and end up winning only missing those first two steps. Leaving Mikey standing there in awe...

"I win, good game though haven't had some sort of competition in awhile." I said to him as I go over and sit next to Raph whose smiling like crazy.

"How …….how did you do that." He asks me stunned.

"Practice, Michelangelo, practice." I said laughing at his face expression.

"Whatever I will have my revenge." He says taking off up the stairs laughing like a maniac causing me to look at him like he had just grown three heads.

"Dude, has another thing coming if he thinks that he can beat me at DDR." I said to no one imparticular causing everyone to laugh, including myself.

"So Sum you want to start your math." Don asks me. I can't help but groan.

"You know that you're not supposed to remember Donny." I tell him smiling.

"Yea but I want to see where you are, all you have to do is answer twenty questions on a test I made then you can do whatever, have Raph give you a tour when we're done or something." He says to me smirking.

"Fine give me the damn test." I say he stands up and motions for me to follow which I reluctantly do.

I had been sitting here for an hour spending most of that time on the last five questions completely clueless as to what or how to solve them.

"Sum if you can't figure them out just leave them blank." He says as I hand the sheet to him and stand-up and plop down on the couch next to Raph, resting my head against him.

"I hate math." I mumble causing him to chuckle.

"Come on I'll give you the tour of the place." Raph says taking my hand walking me up the stairs that Mikey had ran up before. Raph shows me the dojo, don's lab that April wouldn't shut up about, splinter's rooms, all their bedrooms and then he leads me into his, where he shut the doors and spins me around and captures my lips. I eagerly return the kiss as Raph backs me up against the wall. His hands start traveling down my body, as he starts to kiss down my neck causing me to moan with delight. I can feel him smirk against my neck at my response. He leads me to his bed where he makes sure he's on top once again freely touching every part of my body. Me not minding at all. In my mind I'm thinking that this is it that he's finally going to make love to me when we hear someone clear their throats, causing Raph and me both turn around to see Mikey, Don, and Leo standing there. Mikey and Don are grinning like crazy while Leo is sending me a look that could kill. Raph notices this and growls lowly. I slowly sit up and start straightening my shirt out.

"Can we help you?" Raph says obviously annoyed.

"Oh no we just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to watch a movie with us but apparently you two are a little busy right now, so we will leave you two alone." Mikey says grinning stupidly, Don right along with him grinning like idiots. My thoughts are cut off by a certain blue-banded turtle.

"Summer I believe that you should probably leave." Leo says shaking with anger.

"Excuse you Leo but she ain't goin anywhere so go fuck off." Raph says obviously losing it jumping off the bed but, I quickly jump with him and grab onto his arm not wanting him to get hurt.

"Like it or not Raph I don't want her around here and I'm the leader and what I say goes." He says raising his voice which was enough to make me snap.

"Okay look Leo" I start ignoring the looks everyone's sending me "you have a problem with me say it to my face, you jealous, you angry I really don't care what you feel towards me but you better back the hell up." I tell him raising my voice as well.

"You really don't want to know what my problem is, because once I start I'm going to get really angry, and trust me you do not want that to happen." He says slowly almost like he's growling, almost.

"You don't scare me Leo so go ahead tell me what problem you could possibly have with me." I say to him with more venom in my voice then there has ever been.

"You don't really love him." He says making me slightly taken back.

"Excuse me." I say looking at him in disbelief.

"You don't love him." He says again

"Alright Leo, I got news for you I don't know who the hell, or what the hell gave you the impression that I don't love your brother but you are dead wrong. I love him more than anything. How dare you treat me the way you have been treating me just because you think that I don't love him. I would walk through hell and back for him. So don't you dare say that I don't love him, ever?" I said as Raph comes up behind me trying to calm me down knowing that at any moment I'm really gonna lose it.

"The same goes for me Leo everything that she just said and more. The only reason I broke up with her was because we just started dealing with the foot and the last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt. I never stopped lovin her and she never stopped lovin me, so don't ya dare come over here and eva talk to her like that again got it." Raph says coming in front of me in a threatening yet protective way.

"Whatever you say Raph but the second that bitch breaks your heart you'll be hearing me telling you I told you so. " He says about to storm off as Raph grabs him a punches him straight in the face.

"Don't ya eva call her that again." He says as he is holding him against the wall. I walk over to him and put my arm on the arm he's using as he's holding Leo's throat.

"Raph." He doesn't respond. "Raph, don't do anything stupid just forget about it alright." I said to him as I feel his grip loosening. Raph takes by the arm and drags me out of his room to what he told me was the dojo. He's fuming as he's pacing back and forth. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. "Raph, stop." I tell him and within the next second he has me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Come on let's get outta here." He says as he drags me out of the lair as I give everyone an apologetic glance as they watch us leave. We must have been walking for about twenty minutes before we got back to April's. Once we got there we went up on the roof. He was still fuming pacing back and forth as he kept mumbling words under his breath. After fifteen minutes of him pacing nonstop I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, making him stop and wrap his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head as he held me.

"I love you alright, please don't ever doubt that." I tell him as I tighten my grip around him. He lifts my chin with my hand, making me look at him.

"Summer, I have never doubted how you felt about me; I only worry about if you doubt how I feel about you." He tells me.

"Never." I answer in barely a whisper. He looks at me as if he's searching my eyes, and leans down a kisses me.

"I love you." He tells me as he leans his foreheads against mine.

"I love you too." I say to him as I lean up to kiss him as he kisses me back.

"Don't worry about Leo, he'll come around." I tell him knowing he's still upset. He looks at me unsure of how to answer that.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He asks me.

"Leo can do whatever for all I care, but he's your brother, he's just trying to protect you it's what big brothers do." I tell him smiling.

"How did I get so lucky." He says as he pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

"You love me for me that's all I ask." I tell him kissing him on the cheek, dragging him by the hand to the fire escape where we climb into the window. Once we get into the apartment we close the window, and walk into my room and lay down together on my bed. Raph was playing with my hair as I was laying down looking at him as he was propped on one elbow.

"Sum" Raph says softly in barely a whisper as he leans down and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask smiling.

"I just love you." He says still playing with my hair.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." I tell him as I kiss him and cuddle close to him as I feel sleep taking over me, I hear him whisper something but I can barely make anything out before I fall asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys I put a picture of what I pictured Summer to look like, please R&R you just have to press the pretty button.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up I knew that something was different, not bad different but good different. I rolled over onto my side only to see Raph still asleep. I smiled as I ran the back of my hand over his cheek. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed, just as I was getting off the bed I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Raph smiling at me, as I laid back down next to him.

"Hey." I said as I cuddled closer to him.

"Hey." He says still grinning, as he leans down for a kiss, but I turn away.

"Morning breath." I said seeing the hurt look on his face left there from me turning away.

"I don't care."

"But I do." I tell him as I get up and walk into the bathroom. When I walk out I see Raph still lying down in his own little world, I walk over and lay down next to him as I give him a kiss, making sure that I make up not kissing him earlier. He kisses me back, as both of us get lost in our own world as he flips us over causing me to squeal making him grin. We started kissing again when we heard a knock on my door.

"Summer, you ok." April asks through the door.

"Does she know that you're here?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Yea I'm fine just slipped." I tell her.

"Ok, oh yea Raph the guys called asking for you I told them you fell asleep on the couch, so hurry up breakfast is ready." She says leaving me and Raph looking at the door speechless.

"I think I'm gonna get changed why don't you go grab something to eat." I tell him as I go into my closet; I hear the door open and shut meaning that he probably left. I picked out an outfit, pull my hair back and walk into the living room to see Casey and Raph watching TV. When I walked out I noticed Casey smirking at me, but I just roll my eyes and walked into the kitchen where April was making eggs and bacon. When she hears me walk in she hands me a cup of coffee and turns around smiling.

"What?" I ask already knowing what's coming.

"So anything you want to talk about, you know about last night." She says obviously not wanting to have this discussion with me.

"April." I say to her very slowly. "Nothing happened." I tell her emphasizing every word. I hear her sigh in relief as she turns around clutching her chest.

"Oh thank god" She says as she turn to her cabinet takes out a shot glass and some whiskey and takes two shots leaving all three of us looking at her making me see flashbacks of my mother doing that when things got to bad for her to handle. I take the bottle from her and through it out the kitchen window leaving her staring at me like I'm insane.

"I don't like to watch people drink." I tell her as I walk into my room. I shut my door and walk over to my dresser where I am about to take out the gift my dad gave me but I hear the door open and see Raph walks in and he comes over and kneels in front of me as he takes my hands as I look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks rubbing his thumb back and forth over my hand. I take a deep breath to make sure that I don't cry.

"I just……I don't like it when people drink around me." I tell him.

"Why?" he asks but I don't say anything I just look at our entwined hands. "Come on Summer, your seriously not gonna tell me that there's not a reason." He says pushing a stray hair out of my face. I look up at him, but I can't tell him, cause then he would need to know about the reason for my mom's drinking and then I know that he would think differently of me.

"Raph, I'm not ready to talk about it ok." I tell him hoping that he will just drop it.

"Fine." He says obviously angry that I won't tell him. "But you'll tell me when you're ready, right." He asks as I nod my head. "I have to go before Leo and the guys come, I'll see you later." He says as I nod again he gives me a quick kiss before he leaves my room. Once I know he's gone I shut my door and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I go over to my closet and take out my scrapbook and look through the pictures and see one where we all look happy, no drinking, no death, no abandonment, nothing. We were outside at a picnic. My parents are sitting in the lawn chairs behind us four smiling and laughing like they use to. April and our sister Robin are sitting near our mom smiling at the camera and I'm sitting next to my best friend that I'll never get back. Our……

My thoughts are cut off to April opening the door, and walking over to me. I don't look up I just look at the picture she takes it out of my hands and looks at it. She smiles as she hands it back to me.

"I remember that." She says as she sits next to me. "We just got back from visiting Aunt Joan and we all wanted to have a picnic. You two wouldn't leave each other side." She says as I let the tears start to flow. I can hold in my tears most of the time but the second you mention……They just start. April wraps her arms around me as I let it all out.

"It hurts." I say to her. "And the pain never goes away." I said with a shaky breath as more tears come.

"I know, I know." April repeats over and over as she rocks me back and forth.

"Why can't it just get easier?"

"It will sweetie it will, it's just gonna be harder for you over everyone else, you two were extremely close anyone could see that." She says holding me tighter.

"April?" I ask.

"Hmm." She says looking at me.

"Do you think that I should tell Raph?" I ask her. She looks as if she's unsure.

"It's up to you; he might be able to help you more than me." She says hurt thinking I don't want her here right now.

"April I want to tell him but what if he blames me , you're the only one that doesn't and it's not fair, I didn't mean to." I tell her with tears starting again.

"Hey look at me Summer." She says as she looks me directly in the eyes. "He will not blame you, he has no reason to. And you are not to blame do you hear me?" She asks me as I nod and lay my head on her lap. Suddenly I realize how tired I am and close my eyes falling into sleep.

When I woke up I noticed that April had put the covers over my and a pillow by my head. As I sit up I catch my reflection in the mirror, and groan. I look horrible. I heard my computer beeping telling me that I got an IM. I went over and opened it. It was from this guy I had been talking to from this website for science majors to talk. I'm not a science major or anything but I do find it interesting.

_Purple-banded geek83: Hey_

I decide that since I have nothing better to do that I might as well respond.

_Summertime_love56: Hey what's up?_

_Purple-banded geek83: Nothing just finished a new invention I'm working on._

_Summmertime_love56: Nice, what did you build this time?_

_Purple-banded geek83: I made another phone for my bro's girlfriend so that she can keep in contact with us._

_Summertime_love56: That's nice. So how is your crazy family of brothers doing?_

_Purple-banded geek83: Fine I guess, my bro's new girlfriend is awesome my little bro and I love her. But my eldest bro Leo doesn't like her very much. Don't know why though._

When I read that my eyes bulged out of my head.

_Summertime_love56: Hey you know what I just realized you have never told me any of your names._

If this is Donny I think I'm going to lose it.

_Purple-banded geek83: Oh well mines Don, and my bros are Leo, Raph, and Mikey. What's yours?_

When I read this I have never felt so freaked out in my life.

_Summertime_love56: Its summer._

_Purple-banded geek83: Summer, that's my bro's girlfriend's name._

_Summertime_love83: Weird, hey g2g but I'll talk to you soon ok._

_Purple-banded geek83 Ok ttyl_

_Purple-banded geek83 has logged off._

"Oh my god." I say I have been talking to Don for two years and I never knew it .Damn. I turn off my computer, get changed and head out into the living room, where I see a note from April on the counter saying that she went to the lair and to go there once I wake up. I quickly run to my room grab my shoes, lock up and head out the door. I walked into the alley and was about to lift the manhole when a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but I knew that no one could hear me with this hand covering my mouth.

"Look it here boys we got a feisty one." The one with the hand over my mouth said, laughing.

"Well, well, well, look it here she's scared how sweet why don't we show her a good time." The one in front of me said as he noticed the tears streaming down my face. As they start to walk towards me four shadows land behind them with a thud, causing them to all look at them.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Raph says stepping out of the shadows shaking; making me realize that it's the guys.

"Not gonna happen freak. Dragons why don't we take care of our friends here." The one holding me says as he removes his hand from my mouth I gasp taking a deep breath. I look at the guys to see them all fighting everyone off. Raph looks like he's trying to get to me and I'm wishing that it will be real soon. I feel the big moose that's holding onto me drag me.

"Stop. Let go of me." I shout as he drags me back down the alley.

"Summer." Raph shouts as he gets to me at lightning speed.

"Bring it turtle."

"Hun, let her go." He says seething.

"Oh how cute you two care for each other it would be a shame if something was to happen to your little friend here." He said as he ran his hand over my cheek causing me to flinch away. Out of nowhere I feel "Hun" as Raph call him fall back letting go of his grip on me. I turn around to see that Leo had knocked him out, leaving him now unconscious. I smile at him, but it's a sad smile. I turn around towards Raph and walk towards him as we wrap our arms around each other not letting each other go.

"Let's head back to the lair, guys." Leo says as he starts towards the manhole. Everyone but Raph and I had gone down and he looked mad, furious is a better word to describe him. When we got back to the lair we told April, Splinter, and Casey everything that had happened. April started checking me over like crazy, Splinter was looking as though he was in deep thought, and Casey was going on and on nonstop about busting some purple dragon heads, he hadn't stop talking for about twenty minutes.

"Casey." I said causing him and everyone watching him go on and on turned to look at me. "Please just shut up, you want to go bust someone's head go ahead but please you haven't taken a breath in like twenty minutes." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine whatever." He says as he walks over to the fridge. I turn around and look at the dojo door slightly open. Raph had gone in there the second we got back; Leo said that he was blowing off some steam. I got up and walked over to the door and took a peek inside where I saw Raph going at the punching bag with full force. I opened the door all the way walked in and closed it. I leaned against it as I watched him. I had been standing there for ten minutes before he saw me. When he realized that I was there he turned around and stared at me.

"Do you get it now?" He asks looking at me as if he is going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Get what?" I ask him confused.

"How dangerous this is. That this is exactly what I've been afraid of, that me thinking of things like this happening is the reason I broke up with you, to prevent this from happening. I'm supposed to protect you and I can't. I mean they could have hurt you, they could have touched you. I can't do this to you it's not fair." He says letting a sob escape his lips. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. I put his face in my hands and have him look at me.

"You listen to me Raphael Hamato. I love you, and what happened today happened. There is nothing anyone could have done about it. But I am not losing you again because you think that it's not safe or that I don't want this. Cause I want this. I want to be here with you. I love you. So please stop talking like you're gonna leave me again. I can't take you breaking my heart again I'm not strong enough." I tell him with tears falling down my cheeks as he wraps his arms around me. He keeps mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again kissing my head every now and then.

"I'm not leavin' ya I promised, remember." He tells me. As he holds me tighter. " I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I look up at him as we both lean in for a kiss our lips meeting half-way. That night was the first time that we made love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up I couldn't help but smile. Last night was everything I imagined and more. I sat up and groaned I was really sore. I looked over to Raph and saw him still asleep. I quietly got up put my clothes on and went downstairs. As I went downstairs I saw Don drinking his coffee and alone. Perfect time to talk I thought. I went over to the table and sat in front of him smiling.

"Morning Don." I said to him,as he looked up at me with a smile.

"Morning Summer." He said

"So I have something to tell or maybe ask you." I said as he looked at me in question.

"Ok." He said confused

"We have apparently known each other for the past two years. Unknowingly." I told him.

"What are you talking about Summer?"

"I'm summertime_love56, you and I apparently know a lot more about each other then we think." I told him as his mouth was left hanging open.

"Whoa." Is the only thing he says.

"My thoughts exactly." I told him.

"Well at least we can put a face with the person now." He tells me with a slight laugh.

"Okay so you're not mad or anything right." I ask him.

"No, I'm just glad that I know now."He says laughing.

"Okay that's good, I'm going to see if Raph's up yet." I tell him as I head back towards Raph's room to see him still asleep. I climb back into bed and lie down next to him. I feel his arms wrap around me as I lay down next to him.

"Morning." I hear him mumble.

"Hey." I said as I propped myself on my elbow to get a better look at him.

"I don't remember you in clothes when we went to sleep." His says with a wicked grin.

"I went downstairs for a few minutes." I told him. He nodded looking slighly nervous.

"So um…..was it alright, I….I mean was ….was I…was." He was stumbling; I smiled at him and leaned down for a kiss.

"It was everything I expected and more." I told him truthfully with a smile. He smiles back at me and kisses me. I smile into the kiss; we both jumped when there was a knock at the door. I groan and Raph looks at me and laughs as he gives me a quick kiss and opens up the door slightly.

"Can I help you?" Raph asks not happy with whoever's at the door.

"Where is she?" I immediately recognize April's voice; I am in so much trouble if she sees me I thought as Raph glances back at me, giving April just enough of time to push through the door to see me.

"What?" I ask her.

"You two didn't…." She didn't continue, she blushed and walk away leaving me, Casey, and Raph confused.

"What the shell." Raph says.

"Let me go talk to her." I said to them as I ran after her. I called after her as she entered the sewers. I followed after her to see her sobbing.

"April."I said to her. She didn't respond. "April what's wrong." I asked as I sat down next to her.

"You looked so happy I couldn't tell you in there. I'm not sure if I can tell you now." She said leaving me confused.

"April what are you talking about." I asked confused. "You're scaring me." She sniffed and took a deep shaky breath.

"Daddy called." She said leaving me even more confused.

"Okay and that requires you to break down." I said not understanding.

"Summer its mom, she killed herself last night." She said and broke down. I just held my sister as she cried I didn't feel anything when she told me that. I wasn't upset, or sad, or angry. I expected that to happen eventually, but not so fast. We heard the wall open and I handed April to Casey as I walked inside into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Everyone was looking at me as if I was insane.

"Babe, you want me to get you something." Raph asks.

"Raph my mom killed herself nothing I can do about it I'm fine. What's done is done. Its not like I'm gonna do the same thing." I said leaving everyone looking at me confused and April staring at me as if I was insane.

"Summer denial is a big part of grieving…." Don started but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don." I said turning around to face him. "I'm not in denial. I understand that my mother is dead and honestly I really don't care. I'm fine. Worry about April she's gonna need all the help she can get." I said turning back around and flipped on the news

"_Today we have the honor of talking to Oroku Saki, about his generous donation to his charity."_

When I heard the reporter say that name I swear my heart stopped.

"April." I called.

"Summer what's wrong did it just hit you that our mother is dead." She said rudely.

"Whose name did they just say?" I asked turning around to face them. Raph came over to me.

"Sum do you know him." He asked me.

"What was his name, I need to make sure that I heard what I thought I heard." I said to him looking him in the eyes.

"Oroku Saki." He said with venom coming out of his voice. When he said that my whole world stopped. What am I going to do? That's all that ran through my mind.

"My child do you know of him." Master Splinter said walking up to me. I nodded as I slowly slid to the ground.

"How do you know him?" Leo asked coming up in my face.

"Leonardo, please allow her to have some space. He has apparently hurt her in some way." Master Splinter knelt in front of me. "My child how do you know him." Master Splinter asked making me look up at him.

"He has hurt me in the past." I said but it almost came out like a question.

"How so?" Master Splinter asks taking my hand into his furry one. I looked at him then Raph but I quickly looked away as the tears started he didn't need to see me cry anymore. I could be strong.

"He raped me." I said leaving everyone in the room gasping.

"Sum what are you talking about." April asks coming over sitting in front of me. The tears were freely flowing now.

"He raped me, the day that me and you had that argument because I didn't come home the night before. Its was because he raped me that's why I didn't come home." I told her, she looked so lost, this was more then she could handle.

"Sum was that the day you met me." Raph asks.

"I met you the day that me and April got into the argument that was the day after it happened." I told him avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me." She asked.

"I was scared. He said if I told anyone that he would kill me." I told her scared out of my mind.

"Summer, my child, he will never hurt you again. My sons and I will not allow it." Master Splinter says taking my hand once again.

"Father you can't seriously put our family in more danger than we already are with him back." Leo says taking a step forward.

"Leonardo, whether you like it or not your brother loves her. Therefore making her apart of this family as my daughter and your sister. We protect our family. Now I suggest if you are going to act that way that you leave this area." He said to Leo leaving me stunned and Leo looking hurt. He turned around about to leave.

"Wait." I said causing everyone including Leo to look at me. "Master Splinter he's right. I am placing your family in more danger. Maybe it would be best if we all keep our distance for a while, just until we know that everything will be ok." I said as I stood up from off the ground.

"No, Saki knows that we are here Master Splinter he'll be looking for us either way. If he finds out that we know Summer or that she knows us things could get real bad." Don said.

"We could always go to the farmhouse." Mikey suggested leaving me confused. Sensing my confusion Don explained what Mikey was talking about.

"Casey owns this farmhouse that we use to go to that we would go to when we needed a vacation I guess you could say." He says leaving me still slightly puzzled.

"Use to."

"Purple Dragons found out about it haven't been there in several months because of that." Don replies I merely nod.

"We could go to the cottage." April said causing me to snap my head towards her.

"ARE YOU INSANE." I shouted at her. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE DRAGGING ME THERE." I said causing everyone to look at me from my outburst.

"Well where else are we gonna go Sum, think about it no one's been there since the accident." April said causing me to glare at her.

"Any where else. And if you think that I don't know that trust me I do April I was the last person to ever step into that house and that's how its gonna stay. End of discussion." I said shaking my head in disbelief turning away from her and everyone else.

"Sum you know damn well that we have no where else to go. I know it will be hard for you to be there but I'll help you through it. We have to get out of here." April says as she places both hands on my shoulders.

"Fine." I said turning around to face her. "But you keep your mouth shut about you know what." I told her knowing that she knew what I was talking about. She nods as her response.

"When are we leaving sensi." Mikey asks.

"Soon my son, everyone pack your things we shall meet everyone back at your place miss O'Neal." Master Splinter says.

**(1 HOUR LATER)**

An hour later we were all packed and ready to go. Apparently my mother wasn't having a funeral she was just getting cremated so that was one less thing to worry about. April and me still haven't talked about my reaction I don't think we ever will. Maybe its better that way. Me, April and Casey were all in Aprils old car and the guys and Splinter were in the trailer attached. Me and Raph haven't spoken since he found out about Saki. I don't know what to do . The way he looked at me made me wonder if he's ashamed to be with me. The car ride took about three hours before we got there.

Once we got there we all got out of the car as I stared at the cottage before me that I was terriffed of. I stood there looking at it as April handed me my duffel bag. I manged to slip the present and envelope my dad gave me into here. Figured with all the memories here this would be the best place. It felt like I had stood there for an eternity before April's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sum." April said causing me to look at her.

"Yea." I answered in barely a whisper.

"You can do this." She said trying to get me to come in.

"April you go in I just need a moment." I told her not sure if I would ever make it inside.

"Well then I'll wait with you." She said holding the key in her hand for me to take. I took it out of her hands put the key in the keyhole in the door and unlock it. I held my hand on the handle for at least five minutes before I let the door open I hit the switch near the entrance and walked in.

When I walked in I went over to the fire place where a mantle was above it. Where there were pictures of all of us even…….

"Whose that?" Mikey asked as he took the picture out of my hand.

"No one." I said as I took the picture form him and placed it back on the mantle.

"Sum." April called . "Come over here, you have to see this." April called me over from where my room was in the house. I walked over to her confused.

"What." I asked before I gasped at the sight. All because of…… my room had a total renovation done to it .

"See this was all because of how close the two of you were." She said kissing the top of my head as I sort of smiled not sure of how to react to what they did to my room. I loved it and it was totally me and everything about it was perfect except that it reminded me of…..

A loud crash shook me from my thoughts. This is gonna be a long month . I thought as we headed over towards the noise.

**A/N: OKAY ANYONE WANT TO KNOW WHO THIS PERSON IS YET. LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I'LL KEEP DRAGGING IT UNTIL YOU REVIEW. JUST PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON. ALSO THERE IS A PICTURE OF THE COTTAGE ON MY PROFILE CHECK IT OUT. LUV YA ;). R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We had been at the cottage for a week. April was extremely upset due to our mother's death. Raph and I had barely talked and I had spent every night much like tonight sitting in my room on my bed holding the envelope and present my dad had given me. I couldn't do it tonight I don't know why I was having such a hard time but I was. I put the box and envelope away just as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I told whoever was there as I sat on my bed with my book. Much to my surprise it was Leo.

"Um hey." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Did you need something?" I asked as he was looking around my room.

"I'm sorry." He said leaving me confused.

"Sorry for what." I asked as I motioned for him to sit with me on the bed.

"For the way that I've treated you." He says looking down at his hands.

"Leo." I said taking his hands in mine causing him to look at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing alright, you were doing what you thought was best for your family. I'm not mad." I said with a smile. Leo smiled back just as I got off the bed Leo pulled me back causing me to look at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked not sure what was going on.

"Wait here." He said as he got off the bed and went to the door to shut it all the way locking it. He walked over to me pulled me off the bed and pined me up against the wall. I cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" I shouted before he covered my mouth.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Leo said as he pressed up against me as the tears started to flow. I started to scream against his hand but he just slapped me across the face causing me to cry out in pain. He held me tighter against the wall as he started kissing my neck as his hands roamed over my body. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me.

"Let go." I screamed at him as the tears were coming.

"Don't think so." He said next thing I know the door was being knocked down as Raph was dealing with him. I just slid to the floor and started crying. April came over to me and held me as she rocked me back and forth.

"Raphael enough, go to Summer my son." Master Splinter says as he puts a hand on Raph who snaps out of it and turns facing me. He runs to me and holds on to me, the same way I hold on to him.

"Leonardo what is the meaning of your actions." Master Splinter asks him, as Raph helps me stand up. I lean against him for support as I face Splinter and Leo. He doesn't say anything he just stands there. Looking at me with pure hatred Raph comes and stands in front of me protectively.

"Leonardo, either you answer or you leave." Master Splinter says to him looking very distraught.

"Fine I'll leave." Leo says as I step from the side of Raph slightly only to have Leo toss a dagger at me going straight through my throat.

I shot up out of bed with a scream. I looked around my room to see that I was ok that everyone was ok. Before I knew it Raph runs into my room.

"You ok, what happened we heard you scream from outside." Raph says checking me over.

"Fine, just a bad dream." I said in barely a whisper as the tears started to fall. Raph held me as I cried, happy to be here alive with him.

"You're ok, you're ok, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya." He tells me as he kisses the top of my head.

"My child what was the dream about that had frightened you so." Master Splinter asks but I couldn't turn around to face him, I was too scared that I would see Leo and the tears would really start.

"It was nothing." I said holding on to Raph tighter.

"Sum come on lay down alright." Raph said as he tried to loosen my grip.

"I don't want to be alone." I said to him.

"I'll stay with ya." He said as I laid down.

"You guys can go I'll take care of her." Raph says to them puting the covers over me as I start to cry again.

"Man that dream must have scared here." Mikey said.

"Apparently shell-for-brains." Raph says sounding annoyed.

"You need anything Raph you come get us alright." April says to him.

"I will thanks Ape." Raph says as I hear the door shut. Raph sighs and lies down next to me. I turn over to face him. I start tracing random patterns over his chest. As the tears subsided.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked him avoiding and eye contact with him.

"I'm not mad at you Sum, I'm mad at me." He said I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I could have protected ya, and I didn't, I broke my promise to you twice I…I….." He was going to continue but I cut him off.

"Raph." I said looking at him. "You met me after it happened and if I knew you before it happened you can't blame yourself for it. It wasn't your fault." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I love you." He told me making me smile.

"I love you too." I said as we learned in to kiss. I smiled into the kiss as Raph rolled us over so he was on top.

"What is it with you we can't even kiss anymore without you wanting to have sex." I said smiling.

"Can you blame me?" He said causing me to laugh. As he started to kiss my neck. Next thing you knew we were making love.

I woke up to find Raph looking at me smiling.

"Morning." He said as he leant down to kiss me which I eagerly returned.

"Morning." I said once I pulled away.

"So how was your night?" He asked casually causing me to laugh.

"Fine." I said with a smirk.

"Just fine." He asks in disbelief. I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Correction it was amazing." I said as I kissed him again. "And how was yours." I asked.

"No words can describe how amazing it was." He said smiling as he kissed me again.

"We should probably get up." I said to him. He nodded and helped me up as I headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I walked out I saw him waiting for me I smiled and headed to my closet where I grabbed a change of clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change. Once I walked out he walked over to me and smiled as he gave me a quick kiss before taking my hand and dragging me out to the living room where everyone was sitting. They all turned only to have everyone turn to look at us.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, just never pictured you as a screamer Sum." Mikey says leaving me look at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me." I said in almost a growl like sound.

"Nothing." Mikey says in barely a whisper obviously scared. I shake my head and pull my hair up only to hear April gasp. I finish tying my hair before I turned to face her.

"What now?" I asked April.

"Yo dudette what's that on your neck." Mikey said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I walked over towards the mirror in the hallway to see what they were talking about. When I looked in the mirror I saw that on the side of my neck there was a huge hickey. I screamed when I saw it. I was never going to live this down I thought.

"Oh my God." I said in shock. I quickly put my hair down trying to cover it. Raph walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Sorry babe." He said I just smiled.

"It's not your fault I'm a screamer." I said trying to lighten the mood he laughed and kissed my neck. I quickly turned around.

"Let's not do that until it disappears alright." I said he nodded and gave me a kiss. We walked into the living room where I saw April's purse and started going through it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yea where the hell is your make up bag it's always in here." I said going through it. When I was going through her bag I spotted something , the pill I gasped me and Raph didn't use protection.

"Oh shit." I said as I realized how major this was. "April." I said to her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I have a small issue." I said in a tiny voice.

"What type of an issue?" She asked as I took her hand and dragged her into my room leaving everyone looking at us confused,

"Women." I heard Raph mumble.  
"I heard that." I shouted causing everyone to laugh. When April and I went in my room I shut the door and locked it and started pacing.

"Sum you got to stop I'm getting dizzy, what the hell's the matter." April asked.

"Well um….when me and….me and Raph ……you know …..um …had sex…..we…..we….didn't……we didn't use protection." I said causing her to look at me wide eye.

"YOU WHAT." She screamed. "Are you crazy Sum you could…..you could be." She started but I knew she wasn't going to say it.

"Pregnant." I finished for her in a whisper.

"Exactly, my god I thought you had more common sense than that." She said now she was pacing and I was sitting on the bed.

"Alright here's what we are going to do." She said as she stopped pacing and turned towards me. "When is your period due?"

"Next week." I said

"Okay well if you don't get it by next week we will go out and buy a test alright." She said heading towards the door.

"April." I called before she left.

"Yea."

"Don't tell anyone, please." I asked her.

"Trust me honey I'm not gonna be the one to tell them if you are." She said I smiled as she left

It had been one week and I was still late. I thought a couple of times about telling Raph but I couldn't. I just took the test and April and me were in her room waiting for the results. The timer went off and April walked over to the test, she sighed and handed me the test, I looked down at it and saw the little pink line saying that I was pregnant. I felt my life flash before my eyes. I got up out of the room, into the living room where I saw Raph sitting. He saw me and smiled I motioned for him to follow me into my room. When he got there he shut the door and came in behind me.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"Raph we need to talk." I told him.

"What is it, what's the matter?" He asked coming closer.

"I'm pregnant." I said to him.

**(A/N: You know most authors would stop here and I was considering it but I think I'll keep going just for the hell of it.)**

"What?" He asked.

"I said I'm pregnant." I said with tears running down my cheeks. I hung my head afraid to look at him. Out of nowhere I'm being swung through the air.

"I love you." Raph said over and over again as he kissed me. I pulled away slightly leaving him confused.

"You're not angry." I asked him confused.

"Summer why the hell would I be angry you're pregnant with my baby. I'm gonna be a dad." He said the last part in a whisper as his hand went to my stomach. I smiled at him as he kissed me.

"Come on lets go tell everyone." He said like a kid on Christmas. He started towards the door but I just stood there. He turned towards me." You comin'." He asked.

"Raph they're gonna hate me." I said. He walked over to me and took my face in his hands.

"Sum they won't hate you, hell I even think Leo will be a little excited about becoming an uncle." Raph said before he gave me a quick kiss. He took my hand and led me into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Guys can we talk to you for a sec." I said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sure what's up guys?" Don said. I nodded towards Raph so he would tell them.

"Summer's pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad." Raph said causing the whole room to gasp. Here we go I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OKAY FOR ALL MY READERS I AM FINALLY TELLING YOU ALL WHO THE PERSON THAT SUMMER WAS VERY CLOSE TO. IT MIGHT SOUND OUT OF NOWHERE BUT WILL MAKE SENSE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER.

Chapter 8

We told everyone about five minutes ago that we were expecting and we still haven't received a reaction minus the gasping.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" I said they were all acting ridiculous. Mikey stood up and knelt down in front of me causing me to take a step back. He looked at my stomach as if it was gonna pop. He poked it causing me to look at him as if he was insane.

"So how long till I get to play with my nephew." Mikey asked as he continued to poke my stomach I grabbed his hand.

"Please stop the poking it's really annoying." I said he nodded sheepishly. "And it could be a niece too you know." I said. He shook his head.

"Nope I'm telling you guys your gonna have triplets. All boys. Nope take that back one girl two boys." Mikey said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"And how would you know that shell-for-brains." Raph said obviously annoyed.

"It's a gift." Mikey said smiling like a maniac.

"No way in hell am I giving birth to triplets at sixteen." I said. Raph came around and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm with you on that babe. I take it you already knew April." Raph said she nodded.

"Master Splinter, Leo, Don, Case, you guys haven't said anything yet." I said waiting for their responses.

"I'm excited for you guys just shocked, but I get to be an uncle wow never thought that would happen." Don said as he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Master Splinter." Raph called to him.

"I am happy for you my son although I believe timing could be better although I cannot describe to you how happy I am that I get to become a grandfather." Master Splinter said as he walked over and hugged us both.

"I can't believe you beat me and Ape." Casey said causing me to laugh and everyone to look at me.

"Case FYI this was not planned." I said very pointedly still smiling.

"Fearless." Raph said grabbing Leo's attention. He looked up at both of us fury in his eyes and stormed out of the house. Raph went to go after him but I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me confused.

"Let me." I said leaving everyone staring at me in awe. I went outside and noticed the shed door open. I walked in to see Leo punching the punching bag that…… had in there.

"Please don't break that." I said causing him to whip around. "Someone that I cared about, someone that I still and forever will care about use to use that every time he was angry, you know even though me and you hate each other and me and him didn't you still remind me of him." I said coming around to lean against the counter in there, looking at him.

"Yea well who was that an ex-boyfriend of yours." Leo asked. I shook my head.

"Last time I was here I was twelve, maybe thirteen; I do my best to not remember the last time I was here." I said as I looked at him. "Leo I know you don't trust me but I figure if I tell you something that no one except April knows about that maybe you could learn to trust me. I mean I am the mother to your niece or nephew or I should say nephews according to Mikey." I said earning a rare smile from him.

"All right lets here it." He said. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I patted the spot next to me. "You might want to sit down for this it's kind of a long story." I said as he nodded and sat next to me.

"Alright so what are you gonna tell me that's gonna make me trust you." He said annoyed.

"In my family it's not just the three of us. Meaning April, Robin, and I we also had another sibling. Had being the key word, a brother, Nick. He was the oldest out of all four of us and me and him were extremely close. He's the reason why I love music as much as I do. He taught me how to play the guitar, piano, even violin. He also taught me self-defense. He was in the army so he knew a thing or two about self-defense. Nick had been deployed three times from the first time when I was two to the last time when I was nine. He was suppose to go for a fourth time but that's when an accident, I guess you could call it happened." I said as I took a shaky breath. I felt Leo's hand on mine he looked sympathetic. Which surprised me, nevertheless I took a deep breath and continued.

"Every time before Nick would leave we did the same thing. Drove around town spent time together and always went to this ice cream place in the center of town. This time was supposed to be like every other time, or at least no one would have ever dreamed of what happened happening. We had just finished our ice cream and I wanted to spend more time with him so I asked, no practically begged is more like it for us to drive the long way home. He agreed and drove the long way blasting the radio. The light was green and we were going straight we didn't see the driver coming from the other side. Didn't think we need to. The other driver was drunk and crashed into us. Well he crashed into Nick's side. I was out for about a minute before Nick started shaking me. I knew something wasn't right it was the tone of his voice. He looked as if he wasn't telling me everything. He said that he was stuck and that he needed me to go down the street to the clinic to get the doctor. I nodded before I got out he handed me his dog tags and said he wanted me to have them. I asked why but he just said to get help and hurry, just as I got out of the car it blew up. I turned around and I saw……I saw my brother…. My best friend….my rock the one person I could go to for anything burning in the car alive and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it. My…..my mother, my father, Robin, nick's ex-girlfriend, half the town blames me for what happened. Everyone liked Nick and they only liked me because of how close I was to him. So when he died everyone just took all their anger out on me, or that's how April said it. April was the only one that thought that I didn't do anything wrong, but even I know that I killed him." I said with tears streaming down my face there was no way I could stop them now. Leo pulled me into a hug and I let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. But I can honestly tell you that you didn't kill him Sum." He said. As I nodded

"Leo please don't tell Raph I haven't had the chance to tell him." I said looking at him pleadingly.

"You got it Sum." Leo said as he gave me one last hug. "So your gonna name your kid Leo if it's a boy right?" Leo asked smiling. I lost it. I burst out into fits of giggles causing Leo to laugh.

"I promise you that if Mikey was right and I have triplets, two boys and one girl that I will tell Raph that one of their names will be Leonardo okay." I said he nodded.

"You said that I remind you of him how?" Leo asked looking curious.

"Well you both would do anything for your family; you're both the older protective brother, you both like to work out, your both perfectionists, you both are meditation fanatics, you both want or wanted nothing more than to please your father, and the both of you are, were and always will be the fathers favorite." I said with a smile he looked up at me and I swear he looked like he was gonna cry. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank-you, for everything you have done for me and my family especially Raph, he loves you. I'm so sorry again for everything I said to you and how I've treated you." Leo said looking guilty.  
"Leo it's alright honestly, I'm dead ass when I say this Nick would've done the same thing, that's why it didn't really bug me." I said with a smile, he returned the smile. "Leo?" I asked unsure.

"Yea." He says.

"You don't have to answer but I was just curious why you didn't think that I loved Raph that day, when you said that, that was why you hated me." I said looking at him. He looked down.

"I fell in love with someone awhile ago and I gave her my heart and she broke it in two. After she did that I guess that I just thought that anyone who ever fell for any of us would be the same." He said looking away.

"Leo." I said grabbing his hands in my own. "She's an idiot for not loving you, honestly if Raph wasn't around you would be the next best thing." I said with a smile causing him to snort and look at me in disbelief. "Don't worry I'm gonna find you the perfect girlfriend trust me I'm good with that shit." I said he smiled. I leaned up a kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"Come on let's go inside you must be freezing." Leo said taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. When we entered the house everyone was looking at us as if we had grown two heads.

"What?" I asked god people and their looks, I swear it's really annoying the hell out of me.

"I take it you two have worked out your differences." Master Splinter said with a smile. Leo and I looked at each other with an understanding smile.

"Yep we are basically like siblings now." Leo said making a huge smile spread across my face.

"I totally agree." I said as Raph came up behind me and out his chin on the top of my head as I leaned against him.

"Ok time for the future mommy to get some sleep." Raph said.

"But it's not even that late babe." I said he looked at me with a suggestive smirk.

"Yea well I say it is so come on." He said as he dragged me out of the room into mine which I could officially consider ours. I loved the sound of that. I went into the bathroom to change when I came out Raph was lying on our bed smiling. I smiled back and went over and cuddled into his side. He kissed the top of my head then sat up leaving me confused.

"I Love you." He said as he kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I answered as he pulled back. He lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach.

"Daddy loves you too. I'm gonna try to be the best dad ever." He said to our future baby. When he said that I smiled and kissed him.

"I know that you will be the best dad without trying." I said as he kissed me again. We soon after that fell asleep.

We must have been asleep for at least three hours not even before I heard what sounded like someone outside. Raph must have heard it to because before you know it he was handing me my robe telling me to be quiet. I followed him out into the hallway where everyone was listening. April saw me and walked over to me she gave me a reassuring smile but I knew she was worried, that's just how she is. I looked into the bedroom and thought I saw someone pass the window. I turned around and went over to the side and looked out the window and saw someone going around the back anyone could get in back there it's never locked.

I ran out of the room and by everyone over to April.

"The basement it's still unlocked." I told her and Leo and Mikey headed that way. I could hear what sounded like people fighting Don and Raph went down there, but I followed. I saw them all fighting, but I saw who they were fighting and I immediately knew who was here.

"Well, well, well looks as if you turtles have been somewhat useful." He said before taking a step forward I swear the second I saw him I almost died on the spot. Raph looked at me with pleading eyes for me to run but I couldn't move, I could barely breathe.

"Leave her alone Shredder." Master Splinter said jumping in front of me out of nowhere.

"How cute you all care for her, as I'm taking it she cares for you. Isn't that sweet Karai, why don't you come say hello to our friends." The Shredder said as Karai stepped out into the light. I looked over at the guys and saw the way that Leo was looking at her then it hit me. Karai had broken his heart.

"Look what's hanging out with the freaks now. Pitiful, you really think that they won't hurt you the way the men in your life before this has, well I have news for you they will so you might want to hand them over now." Karai said with a smart ass smirk on her face. I walked past Splinter and down next to her. I smiled sweetly at her then with every ounce of force that I had in me I punched her straight in the face. Leaving her stunned as she was on the floor that she fell onto.

"Don't you ever call my family freaks got it." I said as I walked over to them. Raph immediately pulled me behind him. As all the guys did their best to hide me from her. This was ridiculous I mean pregnant or not I can obviously take care of myself. I mean I just knocked that bitch on her ass.

"You better watch yourself girl, I'm not one for patience. I'm sure you remember what happened last time. I can promise you that I will make it ten times worse for you the next time I have you in my possession." The Shredder said as Karai went over to him. Both with ridiculous smirks on their faces, as Raph growled at him. I put a hand on his arm to calm him down wondering where the hell April and Casey were.

"How cute the red-banded one has feelings for the whore." Karai said laughing. That caused Raph to lose it he went after them as Leo got in front of me as foot ninja came in from everywhere. April and Casey ran down to help finally, but I soon noticed that the foot were coming in from there as well. I put a hand to my stomach thinking about what I would do if something were to happen to my baby or possibly even babies.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order it seems that you are expecting." The Shredder said looking at me. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself as if to protect the unborn child inside of me. Raph stepped in front of me protectively.

"Well it looks as if we now know who the father is." He said laughing causing Raph to growl. I stepped forward and put my hand on his arm once more, it seemed to be helping.

"Leave now Shredder." Leo said taking his place as leader. It seemed to suit him well. Like it all came so naturally to him.

"Ha. Leonardo you should know better than anyone that I cannot be rid of so easily. I will be back and trust me when I return the girl and those little demons inside of her will be mine." He said before he and his ninjas disappeared behind a cloud of smoke leaving all of us coughing. I felt Raph grab me the second the smoke appeared and I held on. Once it the smoke was cleared Master Splinter took a step forward from where he was looking where they once stood.

"I believe that your cottage is no longer safe Miss O'Neal. We should leave and make our way to some where." Master Splinter said.

"Where are we supposed to go Sensei." Mikey asked we all looked at him then at Mikey.

"I do not know my son but we must figure this out soon." Master Splinter said. April and I shared a knowing glance she looked at me pleadingly. I groaned causing everyone to look at me.

"Fine but you tell him that we're coming if we go and that's only if they agree to it." I told April she smiled happy to have me agree easily this time. I rolled my eyes at her as I leaned against Raph's chest and groaned.

"You're lucky I love you all enough that I would even allow her to suggest this." I said as I turned to face everyone.

"Well where is this place." Don asked.

"How would you guys feel about meeting our dad." She asked , I felt Raph cringe I had to smile of course he would be nervous about meeting my father. I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Huh?" Mikey asked confused I had to laugh at that.

"Leave it to you Mike." I said still slightly giggling. April rolled her eyes at me.

"I mean we could always hide at Summer's and my parent's home." When April said our parents I cringed I realized that she would now see how mom really is, Raph would to.

"Thank-you for the option April but I think we have exposed ourselves to enough humans at the moment." Leo said. Thank-god.

"Well where do you guys suggest we go, I don't want Summer traveling to much in her condition." Don said I turned to him.

"Donny." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage he turned to look at me confused. " I'm pregnant not dying I think I can handle traveling." I said to him he shook his head.

"I still don't want you traveling." He said.

" I believe that there is a place my children but we must pack with great haste." Master Splinter said as we all rushed upstairs and packed our things April and I packed some keep sakes along with everything we brought. Before we knew it we were back in the battle shell and off to what looked like we were heading back to the city. Where was Master Splinter taking us.

A/N: Hey guys read and review tell me if you think that the baby should be human, or hybrid. Also tell me if you think that Mikey's prediction should be accurate or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDE BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

**Chapter 9**

We had arrived in the city about an hour ago and Master Splinter was giving Don directions as he drove to where ever this place we were going was. Master Splinter must have finished giving Don the directions because he came and sat across from me.

"Master Splinter where are we going." I asked him.

"My child Mr. Jones, your sister and yourself will be coming with us to a different dimension where we shall be safe for a few months." He told me and my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Come again…..a different what." I asked in shock. What the hell was he thinking what about the baby will it affect it.

"My child I assure you that it will be safe for you as well as my grandchild to travel into another dimension." I nodded and leaned my head against Raph, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Close your eyes if you're tired." He whispered to me.

"I'm not tired." I whispered back.

"You're so stubborn." He said as he kissed the top of my head as I smiled.

"Sum did you ever tell Raph about are little agreement." Leo said making me giggle.

"What agreement." Raph asked looking at me confused.

"Well." I said turning around to face him smiling like an idiot. "See Leo asked if we were going to name the baby after him if it was a boy and I told him that if Michelangelo's prediction is correct that I have triplets, two boys one girl that we would name one of the boys after him. Although I never said that Leo would be the first name it will probably be the middle." I said looking at Leo at the end of my explanation. I looked back at Raph who was smirking.

"Yea well hate to break it to ya fearless but we ain't havin' triplets, but if the bone-head is right then we will." Raph said smirking at Leo.

"Hey what about us." Don and Mikey shouted from the front. Raph and I looked at each other and I nodded towards him.

"Well last night before we fell asleep me and Summer talked about names and just in case shell-for-brains is right over there we have two names for boys and two for girls just in case he ain't." Raph said causing everyone minus Don who was driving to look at us.

"Well what are they." April asked looking excited. I looked over at Raph who was thinking the same thing I was.

"We ain't telling till the babies are born." He said earning groans and moans from people complaining.

"Oh get over it you big bunch of babies you'll find out soon enough." I told them.

"Wait so you already have my name in there." Leo asked and I nodded. He smiled and plopped down next to me.

"But remember Leo you wanted one of our kids named after you so don't get mad for what we are having Don and Mikey being so that they are a part of them in a way as well." I said he looked confused but still smiled and nodded.

"We're here." Don called to us as we all looked over to him. He stopped the battle-shell and we all got out with our bags in our hands well I would have carried mine if Raph wasn't so annoying after like ten minutes of him practically telling me that I'm not gonna be doing anything, including carrying my own bag, while I'm pregnant I gave up and let him carry my bag. I rolled my eyes and walked over to April who was smirking at me.

I looked over at Master Splinter who was at the end of an alley at a brick wall. He started drawing symbols. After he was done he stepped like two feet back and started reciting words I was watching him very intently. Suddenly there was a glow surrounding the symbols, and a bright light in the shape of a door I walked over to Raph who smiled at me.

"Come my children." Master Splinter said as Mikey and Casey ran into the light, followed by April and Don, then Leo went in.

"It will be alright Summer, Raphael will be with you." Master Splinter said as I nodded and Raph and I walked through the light. When we walked out on the other side it was beautiful. There was like what the kingdom in a fairy tale would look like.

I turned around to see Master Splinter walking out. He motioned for us to follow him as we did. I remained next to Raph the whole time too scared to leave his side. He must have noticed how nervous I was because he would send me reassuring smiles every now and then. I noticed that we were on a dirt path leading up to a building whose doors looked like that of the dojo, and had windows with old shudders, that were pushed out.

Master Splinter walked up to the door and knocked. When it opened standing there was a rabbit. He smiled at the sight of the guys and respectfully bowed.

"Usagi-san, I thank-you for allowing my family and I to stay at your home." Master Splinter said. The rabbit smiled.

"It is my pleasure Splinter-san." He said as he motioned for us to go in. It seemed I was the only one who he didn't know because he seemed to recognize April and Casey. Leo seemed to notice that we didn't know each other and introduced us.

"Usagi, you remember April and Casey." He asked he nodded and turned to face them

"Pleasure to see you again." He said to them

"Likewise." April responded with a smile as Casey nodded looking around like a maniac.

"And this is Summer, April's sister and my girlfriend." Raph said stepping out from behind me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Usagi." He said as he bowed. I bowed back.

"Pleasure to meet you also. I'm Summer." He smiled.

"Why don't we all go to the living room as you would call it and I'll bring out some tea." Usagi said as he disappeared to what I guessed was the kitchen. We all sat in the living room minus Leo who went to help Usagi out. After about ten minutes they both came out with tea. We each took a cup.

"I hope that these accommodations will fit your needs." Usagi said as he took a seat.

"Yes it perfect thank-you again Usagi-san." Master Splinter said.

"Oh yes Summer, Leonardo told me that you have quite a voice when it comes to music." Usagi said causing me to look at Leo who was smiling slightly.

"I do enjoy singing, and music." I told him.

"I was wondering if you would play for us I would love to hear you sing." He said to me. I couldn't say no I mean he was giving us a place to stay.

"Sure, but do you happen to have a guitar of some sort." I asked him he smiled. I can't play unless I have a guitar.

"Ah yes one moment and I shall get it for you." He said as he stood and walked down a hallway. When he returned he gave handed it to me and I started to tune it.

"So what song do you want to hear something I wrote or something that someone else has written?" I asked.

"I would like to hear something that you have written." He told me. I nodded.

"Alright….um April name a song that I've written." I told her.

"How about 'the outside'." April said as I Iooked at her surprise.

"Seriously." I asked

"Yep." She said I nodded and started the first notes.

_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?_

_[Chorus:]___

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

_[Repeat Chorus]___

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

When I finished they all clapped and I smiled.

"That was beautiful." Usagi said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thank-you." I said as Raph turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"Can't wait to see if the baby's gonna be like you when it comes to music." He said I smiled.

"We'll see." I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh yea Raph got Summer preggers Usagi." Mikey said I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well congratulations to the both of you." Usagi told us.

"Thank-you." I said as I put a hand on my stomach.

"May I ask how far along you are." Usagi said to us.

"Eight weeks." I told him.

"Well again congratulations." He said as we both smiled.

We have been saying in this other world for about a month now and I looked bigger than anyone that's three months should look .I was starting to think Mike was right and that was scaring the hell out of me. One life yeah okay maybe I could handle that but three was a completely different story I don't how I'm going to do this even with Raph.

Donny was monitoring me like crazy. I was only three months but could pass for at least six. Raph was getting worried we all were. Usagi said that he's knows a doctor person of some sort that could probably help us. That's where Leo and him went. They had been gone for two hours. Raph and I were sitting in our room Don was going in and out of the room making sure that I was okay. Don knocked on the door and with him was Leo, Usagi and a person I have never seen before. She was old but had a very determined look to her.

"Guys this is Lee she's gonna help you with the pregnancy." Leo said I knew Raph didn't like her; I couldn't wait to see how this was going to work out.

"Hello." I said she smiled and walked over and kneeled down in front of me. She put her hand on my stomach.

"The pregnancy will go smoothly; I suggest that you have her deliver like any other human would without a C-Section."She said facing Don. He nodded. We all agreed that no matter what Donny would be the one to deliver my babies.

"Will you be here when she goes into labor?" Raph asked her. She nodded.

"It will be for the best. I shall come back next week to check you once more. But by my estimations the babies shall be here within the next three weeks." She told us I was ready to die she said babies. I mean how many babies were we talking about here.

"Um how many babies are we talking about exactly?" I asked her.

"Three. Two boys and a girl." She said before she left a stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I looked at Raph who looked the way I must have looked.

"Did she just say…."He started. I nodded

"Damn Mikey was right." He said.

"Raph there's two of us and three kids how the hell are we gonna handle this." I asked him he came around and wrapped his arm around me. He kissed the side of my head.

"We can handle it babe." He said as he put his hand on my stomach I smiled at him, before I fell asleep.

I must have been asleep for about two hours before I woke up I saw a letter from Raph on the stand next to our bed.

_Summer,_

_The guys, Splinter and me all went out we'll be _

_Back soon. Get some rest, you and our babies_

_Need it. Love you_

_Raph._

I smiled as I stood up and walked out into the living room where no one was. I heard what sounded like voices. I looked out the window and saw that Leo was still here with Usagi they looked like they were having fun. I haven't seen Leo look that happy ever. They were looking at each other intently. It was almost like…..like they loved each other.

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE. I'M PUTTING A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND I AM BEGGING ALL OF YOU TO ANSWER IT. BECAUSE I CAN'T PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TILL YOU DO. THANKS LUV YALL. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay five people voted and majority rules 2 wanted the same and then the other three where all alone in their vote so Thanks to those of you who voted. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I went back inside to my room after seeing how Leo was talking to Usagi. I needed to think I couldn't just walk up and ask him if they were together together. I mean me and Leo literally just started to get along I was sitting on my bed when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I saw Leo walk in.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I responded not sure if I should or shouldn't ask him.

"Usagi said he saw you by the window, everything alright." Leo asked.

"Yep just as big as ever. I wasn't spying or anything Leo; I just heard voices and wanted to see who was here." I told him he smiled.

"I know you think that there is something going on between me and Usagi." Leo said confusing me. Seeing my expression he cleared it up. "I know that you have your suspicions about me and Usagi being together, no." He said I had to smile.

"Leo, you're my big brother regardless, but I'm not going to ask you but if you want to tell me I won't care you know that." I said to him he looked at me surprised.

"Usagi and I are not together. But he does say that he has a thing for Don" Leo said, once Leo said that I squealed as he laughed and smiled at me.

"Ohmygodserioulsy" (oh my god seriously) I said all in one breath. Leo laughed again.

"What do you think Dons gonna act?" Leo asked. I took a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know how Don will act." I told him.

"Summer you can't tell anyone though." Leo said looking at me.

"Don't worry bro I won't say anything." I told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"That's what I'm here for." I said before I gasped out in pain.

"What's wrong are you alright, are they coming." I shook my head.

"No they all have this new thing where they kick at the same time." I told him with a slight smile. He nodded still not sure I was telling the truth.

"You sure." He asked. I nodded and gave him a more genuine smile

"Yep. Just proves that they are Raph's kids." I said to him as he started laughing.

"True." He said he put his hand to my stomach. "Don't hurt your mom now guys." Leo said and earned a kick that made me laugh. "And girl." He said laughing as well. "Thanks Sum." Leo said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Your welcome." I said as he left the room. After Leo left I was looking at a baby name book that I grabbed at the cottage that was use for April, Robin, Nick and I. I must have been looking for a while because when I looked up at the door I saw Raph standing their smirking. I smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. How long you been standing there?" I asked quite curious.

"Bout twenty minutes." He said as though it was nothing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Cause your cute when you're concentrating." He said coming over to sit by me I laughed.

"Why thank-you." I said jokingly.

"I thought we already picked out the names." Raph said seeing what I was looking at.

"I know I just wanted to look I had nothing better to do." I told him he smiled as he started kissing my neck.

"You sure no second thoughts on names." He said I giggled as his kisses started to trail down me. He smiled at me reaction.

"Positive." I told him as I turned to kiss him on the lips. As we were kissing there was a knock at the door. Raph got up to answer it and I saw Mikey walk in.

"Hey Mike what's up." I said to him with a smile.

"Um we have a little bit of a situation." Mikey said timidly. I groaned.

"What type of situation?" I asked

"Um well Leo and Don are kind of trying to kill each other." Mikey said Raph ran out of the room as I motioned for Mikey to help me up. We made our way to the living room. When we got out there Leo and Don were being held from each other Raph had a hold on Leo and Casey had a hold on Don. I walked in between despite the look I received from Raph.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked as I came to stand in between them.

"Ask him." Don said obviously pissed. I turned to face Leo.

"Well he said ask you." I said to him Leo rolled his eyes at me.

"Remember what I told you before about someone liking." Leo said as I nodded

"Yea." I said

"Well that someone apparently like the other someone back and thought the same thing you did." Leo said I turned to face Don.

"You, me, Leo my room now." I said as the three of us made it to my room. I closed the door and wobbled to my bed and sat down.

"Leo tell him what you told me before please." I said as Leo began to tell Don what he had told me before. When Leo had finished Don looked shocked to say the least.

"He likes me likes me. Like the way I like him." He said to both of us making us nod.

"Whoa" he said as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "Oh man Leo sorry bro I thought that you know…." Don started Leo cut him off.

"Donny it's ok. But so the two of you know I am straight I find women attractive and men repulsive that way. No offense Don." Leo said earning a shrug from Don.

"Ok well I'm happy that everyone loves each other but I seriously need some sleep so you can go now." I said they both looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. Night Summer." They both said making me laugh. I sat down and rubbed my stomach absentmindly looking up to see Raph walked in he sat down next to me and kissed my lips then my stomach it had become his normal routine.

"Hey." He said as I laid down next to him.

"Hey." I said.

"How ya feelin'." Raph asked me.

"Alright they have been kicking a lot lately." I said turning my head towards him.

"Maybe they are comin' soon." Raph said. I shook my head.

"Hope not we only have two cribs ready we need one more just in case." I said to him. Raph leaned down and kissed me.

"It will be alright babe, we will be fine." Raph said as he kissed me one more time before we fell asleep.

It was late and I felt the babies kicking a lot I sat up gasping at the pain. I must have woke Raph up because he was sitting next to me looking worried.

"You alright Summer." He asked I shook my head.  
"I don't know it really hurts." I said to him.

"Want me to get Don." Raph asked I shook my head again.

"No I don't want to wake him unless….." I said but couldn't finish as I gasped in pain I felt a warm liquid by my legs. Then it hit me like a wall of brick my water broke.

"Raph my water just broke." I told him. He looked happy and scared at the same time.

"Are you sure." I nodded a gasped in pain again.

"Get April and Don." I said to him he nodded as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out of the room. When he came back April came over and sat next to me.

"Its okay honey, deep breaths." She said trying to reassure me. I nodded and did as she told me.

**(8 HOURS LATER.)**

Eight hours. That's how long I have been in labor. Agonizing painful nonstop labor. Lee had arrived about an hour into it and was sort of helping. Honestly there was really no point in her being here. I already hated her she made Raph leave which I was reluctant about. I wanted him here with me but Don said that even if we were still in New York he would have done the same thing.

"You're almost there Summer just one maybe two more pushes before the first babies here." Don said to me I nodded and screamed as I pushed.

"I see the head good almost there." Don said as I pushed again and I heard the first baby cry but it was far from over.

"Come on Sum two more babies to go." Don said it took about five minutes for the baby to come out. By the time it was time for the third I was ready to give up.

"Come on Sum one more baby just one more." Don said I shook my head.

"I can't." I cried out.

"Yes you can come on Sum." Don said as I let out a painful cry before I heard the faint cry of my baby. My baby I just gave birth to three babies.

"Good job Summer." April said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before heading over to help clean the babies off. April gasp causing me to panic.

"What. What's wrong?" I said panicked.

"No sorry nothing it's just that Mikey was right." April said.

"Really." I asked she nodded and handed me my baby.

"Say hello to your baby boy he was the first born." April said as she handed me my little bundle of joy. He looked almost like his daddy. He had ten fingers and toes. A lighter green skin with a plastron. I smiled at my baby boy and looked up at April.

"Where's Raph." I asked just as he walked in through the door he was just standing there. He looked very scared.

"Raph come here and say hello to your children." I said to him with a smile as he walks over and April hands him our other son. Once he was holding him he lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hey I'm your dad." He said in a soft whisper as he came and sat on the edge of the bed. We looked at each other and smiled as he leaned down for a kiss that I eagerly returned.

"Don, where is my baby girl I want to see her too." I said he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hold on she's more impatient then you and Raph together she won't stay still." Don said I looked at Raph and laughed. "Definitely your daughter." I said as he looked at me and kissed me again. We heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys can we come in." Mikey said. I shook my head and motioned for them to come in. Master Splinter came over and looked at them.

"Ya want to hold him Master Splinter." Raph asked Master Splinter nodded and took the baby into his hands, as Don came over and handed our daughter to Raph. She looked like him and her brothers. Ten fingers and toes, light green skin, she had dark hair and without a doubt Raph's nose.

"So what are their names?" Don asked me and Raph looked at each other with a smile.

"Well we are going to tell you the names and then we are going to tell you everyone's godparents, which lucky for you shell-for-brains works in your favor." Raph said to Mikey who smiled sheepishly.

"You want to say names and I'll say the godparents." Raph asked I nodded and sat up as best I could with my baby in my arms.

"Okay so baby boy number one's name is Nicholas Leonardo Yoshi Hamato." I said hearing Splinter gasp. He smiled at both of us.

"Thank-you my children." He said and smiled at both of us.

"Then baby boy number two that Master Splinter is holding's name is Daniel Michael Casey Hamato." I said having everyone gasp. Raph and I looked at each other smiling.

"Casey."Casey said almost like a question.

"We had to get you in there somewhere Casey; you're an uncle to are children." I said with a smile he smiled back.

"And our baby girl that Raph is holding her name is Samantha Natasha Faith Hamato." I said smiling at her.

"And now for the godparents." Raph said as Mikey started a drum roll but I quickly shushed him so he didn't scare the kids. God I was already an over protective mom.

"Mikey." He called as Mikey walked over looking scared.

"He's not gonna hit you Mike." I said as Mikey took a relieved breath and stepped forward. I laughed.

"Yea." Mikey said cautiously. Raph turned to me as I elbowed him careful of Samantha, so that he would go on and not say anything to upset Mikey.

"Would you like to be Daniel's godfather?" Raph asked.

"Really." He said unsure we both nodded are head.

"Yea I'd like totally love that." Mikey said.

"Would you like to hold him my son?" Master Splinter asked. I swear you have near seen someone so green turn as pale as Mikey did right then and there.

"I…I don't know." Mikey said unsure.

"Here, Michelangelo sit over in the chair." Master Splinter said as Mikey did as he was told. Master Splinter handed him the baby. "Support his head." Master Splinter said as Mikey nodded and held Daniel.

"A true natural." I said as everyone including Mikey laughed.

"Genius." Raph said calling him over he looked surprise but came over anyway.

"Yes." He said cautiously, just like Mikey I smiled at the look on his face.

"We would like for you to be Nicholas' godfather." Don looked at us in question.

"I'm not sure if I prepared enough for that." Don said. Surprisingly Raph spoke again.

"Donatello, I want you personally to be the godfather of my son. You will make an awesome uncle and amazin' godfather." Raph said I turned and smiled at him.

"Here Donny you want to hold him." I said Don reached over and took him watching the head as Master Splinter had told Mikey to do before. Don sat in the chair next to Mikey I smiled at both of them. I looked down at Samantha and smiled as I leaned my chin on Raph's shoulder.

"April." Raph called she lit up like a kid at Christmas and literally rushed over to us. We both laughed.

"A little excited there." I said she shot me a look. Raph laughed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to be our Samantha's godmother." Raph said as she was nodding like a lunatic.

"April if you keep acting like that your not gonna hold her." I said and she immediately stopped as we all laughed at her. She was very calm and collected as she was holding my daughter, no Raph and my daughter.

"Leo, Casey." We said and they both walked over. "We love you both but since we put your names as our children's names we put everyone else as the godparents." I said.

"We understand Summer it's alright." Leo said as Casey nodded and I smiled as I leaned against Raph.

"Tired." Raph said I nodded against his shoulder. He laughed as he kissed the top of my head. "You did good, babe. You brought our miracles into the world. I love you." Raph said as I looked up at him and kissed him, smiling to the kiss.

"I love you too." I said

"Get some sleep." Raph said but I shook my head stubbornly. I felt Raph shake with laughter under me. "Stop being stubborn." Raph whispered to me.

"I'm not stubborn." I said as he looked at me in question. He smiled I smiled back.

"Okay guys let's give the parents some time to rest." Don said as they all came over and gave us a kiss and some type of goodbye as Samantha was handed to me as the boys were both handed to Raph as the door shut leaving us alone for the first time with our family.

"Hey guys, mommy has carried you guys for a few months but I'm gonna carry you for your lives. I love you three and imma gonna try to be the best dad." Raph said leaving tears in my eyes. I kissed his cheek careful of the babies. He looked at me.

"I love you." I said to him. "I love all of you." I said looking at the babies. Raph kissed me as I started feeding one baby at a time. Once we were done breast feeding Raph put all the babies in one crib, one at a time. We stood looking over them as they slept soundly. I was leaning against Raph's chest, as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let's go to bed." Raph said. I turned around in his arms and nodded. Once we laid down I cuddled next to him.

"I love you." He said. I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." I said before I fell asleep in his arms. Smiling as I thought of the family Raph and I have just created.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been two months since the babies were born. After I gave birth to the babies Leo insisted on training me, which I reluctantly agreed to. But thanks to me agreeing I had my body back which I can honestly say I was more excited about then Raph. I had just put the babies down for a nap, while Raph had gone out somewhere with Master Splinter. I was sitting next to them on the floor leaning over the crib. I smiled at the sight of them. They were all sleeping peacefully in one crib, I liked having them all together but Raph has been saying that we should start separating them more. My thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. I quickly got up so I didn't wake my little angels up. When I opened the door I saw Mikey standing there grinning at me.

"Can I help you?" I said as he nodded his head.

"I was wondering if I could play with Daniel, or Nikki, or Samantha anyone will do." Mikey said. The only baby that seemed to not mind the nickname was Nicholas which was probably the funniest thing, considering that my brother hated nicknames.

"Sorry Mike their asleep." I said and he frowned. Right as he was about to turn around I heard Daniel start to cry. I smiled. "I guess someone wants their Uncle Mikey." I said walking over to the crib where I took Daniel out.

"Hey sweetie you want to go to Uncle Mikey. Yea you want Uncle Mikey." I said as I gave Daniel a kiss and handed him to Mikey before sitting on the floor next to Nikki and Samantha. I looked over to Mikey who sat next to me. He placed Daniel on the floor and started making funny faces at Daniel that caused him to laugh. I smiled Mikey was an awesome uncle, he always wanted to help with them that me and Raph had agreed to use him one night so that we could have some alone time.

Mikey must have been in there for about an hour before Raph walked in I smiled at him. Mikey said goodbye and left which I thought was strange. Raph walked in and sat next to me, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said as I leaned over to kiss his lips. We were cut off by a cry from both Samantha and Nikki. We put Nikki on the floor next to Daniel as Raph held Samantha; she is definitely a daddy's girl.

"How are my babies doing?" Raph said as he tickled the boys as Samantha clinged onto him for life.

"Come on Samantha want to come to mommy." I said she looked at me and held her hands out for me to take her I smiled as I grabbed her and placed her on my lap. She was looking at her brothers. I placed her on the floor next to Daniel and Nikki.

"Come on guys; want to go say hi to everyone." Raph said as he grabbed Daniel and Sam as I took Nikki. We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Well hello my favorite niece and nephews." April said taking Daniel from Raph. "Casey when are we gonna have one." April asked and Casey looked at her like she was insane I laughed.

"Don't scare him away Ape, he's like the only man I know that can tolerate you." I said with a cheeky smile as she shot me a death glare.

"You're lucky you're holding Nikki or I would totally take you out." She said but I just rolled my eyes at her.

"You wish." I said before I sat down next to Master Splinter.

"Do you want to hold Nicholas, Master Splinter?" I asked him as he nodded. I handed Nikki over to him and leaned my head back.

"Summer you want to train." Leo asked I looked at him and groaned.

"Sure why not." I said. "Just let me get changed." I said to him as I walked into my room and changed. I put on leggings and a tank as I went out Leo was waiting for me by the door. I walked over to Raph and gave him and all three babies a quick kiss before I went over Leo.

We must have been training for about an hour when Master Splinter asked to see how I was doing Leo and I decided to spar so I could show off how good I had gotten over the past two months of training. Leo as usual though beat me. Leo helped me up as Master Splinter surprisingly clapped.

"Well done my child you have come a long way." Master Splinter said as he bowed which I returned.

"Thank-you. Leo's an awesome teacher." I said as he smiled at his oldest child.

"Yea well it's mostly the student." Leo said ruffling my hair causing me to glare at him. He laughed I just stuck out my tongue.

"Well I believe you two have trained enough for today, why don't you go back inside." Master Splinter said as me and Leo bowed towards him then towards one another. I walked inside to see Raph taking two of the kids back towards our room. I went over to Don and grabbed Samantha from him and followed Raph who was tucking the boys in as I went over to tuck Samantha in.

Raph came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned against him as he kissed my neck. I turned around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me, which I so eagerly returned back. I smiled into the kiss which we reluctantly broke due to a knock on our door. I turned towards the kids as Raph went to the door. I tucked Daniel back in as he had kicked his blanket off of him. I gave him a quick kiss before I turned around to see who was at the door.

"Master Splinter wants to talk to everyone." Mikey said. I looked over at Raph.

"Babe you go I'll stay with them." I told Raph he was about to say something before Mikey cut in.

"Sum he wants to talk to all of us. They'll be fine here just crack the door open before you leave so you can hear them." Mikey said before he left I looked at Raph. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"They'll be ok babe, it won't take that long." Raph said as I nodded my head and left the door half way open as we walked into the living room. I sat on the couch with Raph next to me.

"Alright now that everyone is here I would like to begin, a discussion on a matter that I know we all are curious about."

"What is it Master Splinter." Don asked concerned. Usagi seemed to move closer to him sensing Don's nervousness I smiled at them both before I turned my attention back towards Master Splinter.

"I believe the time has come for us to return to our home." Master Splinter said and I swear you could hear a pin drop. I was the next to speak up.

"Master Splinter do you think that's safe for the kids to travel. I mean they are only two months old isn't that a little extreme to have them travel from one dimension to another so young." I said as he looked at me then to Raphael, then to Don.

"Donatello, do you think it is safe for the children to travel so young." Master Splinter asked him Don looked as if he was unsure.

"Honestly Master Splinter if it was my choice I would say to wait at least until the babies were six months old at the least." Don said looking at Mater Splinter pointedly. Splinter nodded.

"In that case my children I believe it would be for the best if we do not leave until my grandchildren are at least seven months old to play it safe. Now if you will all excuse me I must meditate." Master Splinter said as he left to go to his room. I looked at Don and he looked upset, Usagi looked as if he wanted to say something but decided against it and walked away.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Raph as I stood up and walked over to Don.

"Come on genius we have to talk." I said as I dragged him outside. We walked along the path that led towards a pond there. We sat there on a bench for a little while before I broke the silence.

"Don, when are you going to tell him how you feel it's obvious you both feel the same way for each other?" I said looking at him; he didn't look at me he just kept looking ahead.

"It wouldn't work so there's no point." Don said emotionless looking straight ahead at nothing.

"Says who Don, you won't know until you try." I said as he looked at me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't give up Donny you two care for each other that's a given." I said as I got up and headed back towards the house. On my way I felt something cover my mouth and bring me into the woods I screamed until I saw my capturer.

"Usagi what the hell are you doing." I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"My apologies but I needed to speak with you it was urgent." Usagi said looking at me, I looked at him curiously.

"Okay so what's so important that you had to talk to me?" I said to him.

"Leonardo has informed me that he has told you about my feelings towards Donatello." He said looking at me slightly embarrassed. I smiled at him making him look at me confused.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier that you care for my brother that way." I said causing him to look up at me and smile.

"Do you think that he feels the same?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Without a doubt." I said to him with a smile that he returned.

"Thank-you, Summer." He said as he gave me a hug, that I returned.

"Now I suggest that you go talk to him, he's over by the pond." I said as he nodded eagerly and all but ran that way. I smiled and started back to the house. When I got there every one looked confused.

"Where's Donny?" Raph asked I smiled.

"He's talking to Usagi." I said as I looked at Leo who shared a knowing smile with me.

Everyone had gone to bed except me and Leo we were waiting to see what had happened. We were sitting in the corner drinking tea whispering softly, as the door opened and we immediately shut up to see Don and Usagi walked in hand-in-hand. They seemed relieved that no one was around Leo looked at me and I shot him a smile, which he returned. I looked back at them as we saw them share a sweet kiss, and I lost it I couldn't hold it in, and Leo knew it.

"Awwwww." I said causing them to jump and Leo and I to laugh.

"Calm down guys it's just us." Leo said and they both looked relieved but angry at the same time. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Don asked I just shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for the two of you." I said as I gave Leo, Don, and Usagi a kiss on the cheek as I headed towards my room. When I walked in Raph was asleep. I went over and checked all the babies, and they were all asleep as well. I gave them each a kiss before climbing into bed with Raph. As I finally put my head on the pillow I felt Raph's arm wrap around my waist.

"Thought you would never come." Raph said as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I turned over to face him.

"I thought you were asleep." I said to him, as I propped myself on my elbow and looked at him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I sat and watched the kids for a while." Raph said as I smiled as I pictured him playing with our miracles.

""You could've came and got me, I was just talking to Leo." I said Raph nodded.

"Babe?" Raph asked.

"Yea." I said looking at him he sat up, as did I. "Raph what's wrong." I said.

"Do you ever regret us getting back together I mean you could be with someone better and……" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"Raph I love you and I love our children, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. I do not and never will regret being with you. Look at the family we've created do you think if I regretted it that I would be with you right here and now." I said he looked at me as he captured my lips taking me by surprise as we both fell back on the bed. I laughed as Raph was hovering over me smirking. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." I said as I smiled, which he did as well.

"I love you too." He said as he leaned down to kiss me which I eagerly returned. We were cut off by the sound of a little cry, Raph groaned I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Kids first, sex later." I said as gave him a kiss and went over to my baby. When I looked over to see it was Samantha. "Come here baby girl." I said as I picked her up and sat down on the bed to feed her, Raph was leaning over my shoulder looking at our little princess. When she was done I got up and placed her back in her crib.

"I love you." I said as I laid down next to him.

"I love you too, babe." Raph said as he kissed me once again before we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One month. That's how long we had left before we left for New York and honestly I wasn't too thrilled about it. The kids were safer and everyone seemed to be happier here. Don had talked to me yesterday, saying how Usagi and he were going to be telling everyone. Usagi was telling Leo while Don was telling me. Last night me and Leo both agreed that no matter what, even if Master Splinter was against it that we would stick up for them and be there for each other. We had all been gathered in the living room, the kids were all asleep in me and Raph's room. Raph was on one side of me and Leo on the other. Leo and I were not leaving each other's side at all tonight. I gave Don and Usagi one last smile before he began.

"Um, ok, uh thanks everyone for coming here. There is something that Usagi and I would like to talk about with all of you." Don said nervously as Usagi stepped forward next to him giving him a slight smile.

"Usagi and I care about each other a lot. We have already informed both Leo and Summer of our feelings towards each other." Don said. Raph spoke up.

"What the shell are you talking about Donny?" Raph asked confused.

"Usagi and I are together like together together as in like a couple." Don said and I swear to god you have never seen so many reactions at once. The expressions on everyone's face were definitely ones that you will remember. Mikey was the first one to speak up.

"So dudes you're like together as in Summer and Raph together." Mikey said and they both nodded. "Oh ok whatever as long as you dudes don't make out in front of me it's all good." Mikey said leaving a grin on Don's face as his hands intertwined with Usagi's. Master Splinter was next.

"Are you happy my son?" Master Splinter asked him. Don nodded.

"Happier than I've ever been." He said with a smile.

"Well then that's all I ask." Master Splinter said but I knew he wasn't thrilled but at least he had a little respect, I was a little worried about him but I was even more worried about Raph who still hadn't said anything. April broke the silence next.

"Well I think it's great. You two look so cute together. Oh my god you can be my GBF." April said leaving them confused.

"GBF?" They said at the same time.

"Gay best friend." Said me and April at the same time.

"And no Don can't be your GBF because he's mine." I said as everyone laughed. Well everyone except Raph.

"Raph." Don said Raph looked up at him, looking pissed. He looked at me and I gave him a pointed look. He seemed to relax.

"I ain't gonna lie Don. I don't like this. I probably never will. But you're gonna love who ya want and I can't do nuthin bout that." He said and walked out. I watched him leave.

"Well that was a better of a reaction then I thought I would get." Don said I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I'll be right back." I said as I headed in the direction Raph went. I found him in our room looking over Nikki's crib, smiling slightly at him. I stood at the door and smiled at him when he noticed I was there.

"Hey." I said as I made my way over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." He said I leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." I told him softly as I kissed the side of his neck.

"I know. I just…I just can't. I don't like it that my little bro is is is….."

"Gay." I said finishing for him. He nodded

"I just don't like it." He said.

"You don't have to like it babe, you just…….have to respect it. You have to respect him. He's your brother just be happy for him." I said as he nodded his head. I gave him a quick kiss before I went back out towards everyone, bringing Daniel with me. When I walked in the room I sat before I left.

"So what did he say?" Don asked I gave him a small smile.

"Give him a little time; you know how stubborn he is." I said Don just nodded his head locking hands with Usagi, a little upset but we all expected that.

(2 WEEKS LATER)

It's been two weeks since Don and Usagi told everyone about how they cared for one another. Raph was getting better with it, but still wasn't fully supportive. We were leaving in two weeks and Master Splinter informed us that Usagi would be returning with us, which Don was ecstatic about. I was sitting in the living room reading a book when I saw Raph come in and sit next to me. I put the book down and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and took the book out of my lap and put it on the table. I looked at him curiously.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me up.

"I love you." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. Once we pulled away I smiled at him.

"I love you two. Now what's all this about." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me away, causing me to look at him cautiously. He held up one finger signaling for me to wait, I became very curious. He went over to the side table and held out a small square box.

While I was looking at the box I saw Raph slowly go down on one knee making me gasp and smiled. Raph took my hand in his.

"Summer. I love you. Always have and forever will. I want us to be together permantly. Grow old together raise our kids maybe even have one or two more." He said causing me to raise an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly at my response. "I need you in my life I can't breathe without ya. Summer May O'Neal, will you marry me." He finally asked as he opened the box. The ring was perfect, just like him.I didn't trust my voice I just nodded and started laughing and crying I'm not sure why I was doing either.

"I *kiss* Love *kiss* You*." I said as I kissed him full on the lips. We stopped due to the loud cheers coming from behind us. We turned around and I smiled. April was grinning like crazy that's when it hit. I gasp.

"You liar you knew." I said and she nodded her head. "If I wasn't as excited as I am now I would kill you." I said she smiled and slightly moved back. I smiled at her reaction and laughed a little.

"Well congratulations guys." Don said coming over to give each of us a hug.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Well I think that you two should have some alone time so me and the guys will take the kids." April said I smiled at her before I heard a loud crash and the babies crying.

"The kids!" Raph and I said at the same time. We ran to the room pushing past everyone. When we got into the room it was a mess. They were gone all of them. My babies were gone.

"Their gone." I said as I slowly slid to the floor.

"We'll get them back." Raph said coming next to me.

"Raph we don't know where they are, or who could have them for all we know they could be….." I couldn't bring myself to say it, I just cried as Raph held me.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Two hours. That's how long I have been without my babies it seemed like an eternity, I was sitting on the couch with a cold cup of tea in my hands. The guys and Splinter were all talking about where to go. Master Splinter said that occasionally there is foot in this territory but not often. So we figured who took them just not where. As time passed I felt sicker and sicker praying that they would all be okay. This was pure agony not knowing if they were safe or not.

"Summer." Raph calls I turn around to face him.

"What?" I asked. He motioned for me to come over. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. "What?" I asked again.

"Do you know what Saki goes by, when he's trying to kill us?" Raph asks I nodded.

"Yea the shredder." I said almost like a question.

"We think he's a part of this meaning we know where they are." Raph said. I swear I have never felt as much rage inside of me as I had that moment.

"He took my babies. I thought it was the foot meaning Karai not that bastard." I said ready to kill. I looked at Raph.

"Summer we know where they are." Don said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm coming and don't you dare say that I'm not." I said to them they all nodded but Raph.

"Sum, no I'm not gonna baby-sit you while I get the kids back." Raph said making my fury rise.

"Raph if you don't believe me ask Leo but I can guarantee you with how good I am at sparing and the amount of anger I have towards this sick fuck that I can take him in a split- second." I said causing him to look at me. Raph was about to say something when Master Splinter cut in.

"My children why don't you go get ready and we can leave." He said to us as we all nodded and went to my room to change and grab my daggers .Leo had given me five. Probably won't do me any good but never know.

When I walked out everyone was ready to go as we made our way. We walked for about forty minutes before we came to a stop.

It was a building that looked like it had been abandoned for years. It was bigger than where we were staying but not by much. Leo and Mikey kicked the door down as we all made our way in. Once we got in my eyes searched frantically for the kids Raph must have noticed because he came over and held my hand in his. I knew this was killing if not as much more then it was me.

"Guys." Leo said causing us all to look at him. He motioned for us to all come by him ,which we did. He was peeking through the door and allowed me a look I saw all three babies alive in one crib. I sighed in relief that they were all safe. I moved so Raph could see them the second he did he started to allow the tears to flow. I grabbed his hand and smiled. I poked Leo to get his attention. He shot me a look, probably thinking I was Mikey, and then soften when he realized that it was me.

"Is someone in there?" I mouthed to him. He shook his head. "Then let's go." I mouthed again. Once again he shook his head. "Why." I asked in barely a whisper.

Then all of a sudden the house started to shake and Raph darted into the room with me behind him grabbing the babies. Mikey had followed us as we handed him a baby, before running out of the house. When we got out the house collapsed leaving us all confused. I handed a baby to April and Raph handed one to Casey.

"That was way too easy." I said.

"I have to agree no way should that have happened, not the easily." Leo said. I looked at Master Splinter. He was about to say something before we heard that sick disgusting laugh. We all turned around to see Saki standing there as the shredder with a big ass grin on his face.

"Summer what a pleasure it's been too long." Saki said.

"Not long enough." I said preparing for the worst.

"Oh come now you can't mean that don't you remember the little bit of fun we had a while back." He said grinning as I was about to charge at him Raph came and held me.

"Your children are truly remarkable. I have so many things that I wish to know. That is why you shall hand them over." He said causing me to look at him in disbelief.

"Ha." I said. "What the fuck makes you believe that I would ever give my kids to you." I said to him he smirked.

"I have my ways." He said before the foot appeared two of them walking holding someone with a mask over there head.

"So what you expect me to give you my kids in exchange for a slave funny. Truly I thought that you would have had something better than that." I said with amusement. I have to say though everyone looked pretty amused. Until he Saki started laughing.

"Oh my dear you underestimate my abilities." He said as he walked over to the person removing their mask. Leaving April and I gasping.

"Oh my god." I said in a whisper. April was sobbing.

"Not so easy now." Saki said once again Raph came up behind me.

"Babe who is that?" Raph asked. I did everything I could but couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips.

"Babe." Raph said. I took a shaky breath.

"That's Nick. That's my brother." I said earning a gasp from everyone.

**A/N: How's that for a twist. Bitter-sweet all over. First Don and Usagi tell everyone about them, then Raph is completely upset by it, then Summer and Raph get engaged(PIC OF RING ON PROFILE), then their kids get kidnapped, then they rescue their kids, then they saw the shredder, then he HAD SUMMER AND APRIL'S brother that they thought was DEAD. Now she has to decide how to save her kids and brother.**

**Okay now I seriously deserve some reviews. LOL. Please press the pretty little button at the bottom of the page. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: SORRY GUYS BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW 3

Chapter 13

Nick was alive. A million thoughts were running through my head. But one question especially. How. How the hell was he here? He was in the car when it blew up, it doesn't make any sense.

"Well I see you have a lot to think about." Saki said smirking. I all but growled at him.

"Let. Him. Go." I said seething.

"Not until you hand over your kids." He said to me.

"Not happening." I said as I slid a dagger into my hand holding it so that he didn't see.

"Oh come now." He said turning around, giving me the opportunity to toss my dagger at him. It hit him right under the helmet, causing him to turn around and all but collapse sending the two guards holding Nick over to him, giving Leo a chance to carry him over to us. Nick was over by April on the ground unconscious.

"Nick." I said shaking him a little. "Nick come on wake up damn it." He still didn't wake up. April came over kneeling carefully with Samantha in her arms. "Come on Nick you need to meet your niece and nephews. I have three little babies that want to meet their uncle. Plus I need you to be here for my wedding so you have to wake up damn it. Please." I said whispering the last part. I heard him groan causing me to gasp he opened his eyes.

"Summer-time." Nick said calling me my nickname he had given me when I was a child.

"Hey brother-bear." I said with tears in my eyes. He was about to say something before he passed out. Don came over and sat next to me.

"Sum, he'll be fine but he needs to rest." Don said to me I nodding to him. I stood up and took Samantha from April and walked over to Raph to see Saki starting to stand but barely. Raph stood in front of us protectively probably afraid of what he would do something.

"You better watch yourself girl, because this time when I get you you're not getting away." He said before smoke appeared around causing them to become invisible as they disappeared through the trees. I felt Raph come over and wrap his arms around me as I held Samantha tighter to my chest.

"Come on let's get the kids and your brother home." Raph said as he took Nikki from Casey. As we all started to walk towards the way we came. Once we arrived Leo rushed Nick into one of the rooms with Don right behind him. I took a shaky breath as April came up behind me and gave me a quick hug before walking over to Casey. Me and Raph took all three kids into our room and put them in one crib. So we could watch them. Raph sat down and leaned against the side of the bed as I sat down next to him and leaned my back against his chest as his arms wrapped around me. He kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you." He said as I looked at him and gave him a small but loving kiss.

"I love you too." I said as he kissed the side of my head as I leaned against him once more.

"You can go check on him."He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"No I want to stay here with you and the babies." I said. He held me tighter.

"Babe, go check on your brother me and the kids will be right here when you get back ok. They'll still be here when you get back." He said as he kissed my neck once more.

"Okay." I said as I nodded. I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I can't wait for him to be awake so you can meet him." I said as I sat on my knees in front of him.

"I can't wait either." He said as I kissed him again before I got up and went to check on Nick. They brought him into Don's room. I headed that way; once I was outside the door I opened the door slightly to see him lying there unconscious. Leo noticed me because he motioned for me to come in.

"How is he?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"He's better than expected." Don said I nodded my head. I pushed his hair out of his face.

"Has he woken up at all since we got here?" I asked Don. He shook his head.

"No he has groaned a bit but that's it." Don said. I looked from him to Nick as sighed as a few tears escaped my eyes and flowed down my cheek.

"Why's my Summer-time crying?" I gasped as I heard Nick speak. I took his hand in mine.

"Your okay." I said as he smiled at me.

"Can't get rid of me that easily kiddo you know that." He said causing me to smile. Then his brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's that on your hand?" He asked me as he rubbed his thumb over my finger causing him to feel my engagement ring making me smile at him.

"That's my engagement ring brother-bear." I said to him with a smile he looked at me shocked.

"Sum, you're like what sixteen now and engaged." Nick said in disbelief.

"With triplets." I said, he went wide eye.

"You're pregnant." He said in barely a whisper. I shook my head.

"No I have three babies they're three months old. " I told him proudly he looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Who's…?" He started but didn't finish.

"The father." I said he nodded. "You want to meet him." I asked and he nodded again. I laughed. "Scared?" I asked he rolled his eyes.

"Just terrified." He said with a grin.

"Mike could you watch the kids so Raph can come in here." Mikey nodded and left the room to go get Raph.

"Do you love him?" Nick asked me I smiled and nodded.

"With all my heart." I said Nick seemed taken aback but believed me. There was a knock on the door and I turned around to find Raph standing there. I smiled at him as I pulled him towards Nick.

"Nick this is Raphael. My fiancée. Raph this is Nick my older brother, and the man we named our son after." I said as Nick gasped, with tears forming in his eyes.

"You named your son after me." I nodded.

"One of them." I said.

"All boys." I shook my head.

"Two boys and a girl." I told him he smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them but until then I want to make sure that you will look after my little sister. You break her heart and I swear to god I will break you." Nick said causing me to laugh not only at what he said but at Raph's reaction he actually looked scared.

"Play nice." I said giving Nick the look.

"If ya want man we can bring the kids in here." Nick looked shocked by Raph's offer, but I smiled as I held his hand in mine.

"Um sure if you want." He said unsure. Raph nodded.

"Okay you stay here babe, I'll have Mikey help me." He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So what are their names?" Nick asked me.

"Nicholas Leonardo Yoshi, Daniel Michael Casey, and Samantha Natasha Faith." I said Nick seemed to like the names, especially the first. He looked behind me and smiled when he saw the babies. Raph came over as I took Nikki from him.

"You want to meet Nikki." I said he nodded and sat up a little. "Come on sweetie say hi to your uncle Nick." I said he started making baby noises as I handed him to Nick.

"Nikki." Nick said with a snort. "Unbelievable how you and mom both did that." Nick said shifting Nikki slightly. "He has your eyes, Summer-time." Nick said making me laugh as I took Daniel from Mikey, as he left the room.

"That seems to be the only thing like me he has, he's definitely more Raph. Daniel I would say was definitely more like me and Samantha is the perfect mix." I said as I smiled at Raph. Nick smiled. I just knew from that moment that everything was going to work out.

We were heading back to the city today and I was as scared as hell about how the traveling would affect the kids even after everyone had assured me that they would be fine. Nick had been on his feet for about two weeks now and April and I have been hovering around him like lost puppies.

"Okay does everyone have their belongings?" April asked, as Master Splinter was opening the portal we were going through. I was sitting on the floor playing with the babies as Raph, Mikey, and Leo came to take them. In case we were dropped off at a high area they could take care of them. Nick came over and wrapped his arms around me and April.

"Ok so once I see where you two have been living, can we please order some gyros when we get back I mean the good stuff not the cheap crap from a subway shop. I'm dying here." Nick said and I squealed causing everyone to look at me.

"What I love gyros. And sure brother-bear but that's after the three of us go to shop for my wedding dress." I said and he pouted as I kissed his cheek.

"Babe we've been engaged for like what three weeks and you're already looking for a dress." Raph asked shocked I looked at him like he was insane.

"Well honestly we should have started a week ago." I told him and he shook his head.

"You won't be like that will you princess. No and you know why cause ya ain't never getting married." Raph told Samantha and I laughed as I came over and put my chin on his shoulder.

"So you don't want to see your daughter looking like a princess in a fairytale dress with her prince charming waiting at the end of the aisle with you telling her how much you'll miss her and her telling you how she'll always be your little girl and….." I was cut off by Mikey.

"Whoa Sum slow down, I don't think Raph can take that much." He said I looked at Raph and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Babe you don't need to worry about that yet we have a long long long time before that happens. The only wedding you have to worry about is ours." I said as I screamed as Nick grabbed me from behind and tackled me. I easily wrestled him back and pinned him down.

"I win now get over it." I said as I stood up with a triumphant grin.

"Damn Summer what has Leo been teaching you." Don asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no that was all from Nick Leo just helped to enhance my balance." I said.

"Are you all ready?" Master Splinter asked and we nodded. "Very well let us go back, I suggest that we allow everyone that is not carrying a child to go first for safety reasons." He said as we all nodded first April, then Casey followed, then Nick who in my opinion was enjoying this way too much who was then followed by Usagi and Don then myself after one last glance at them all. When I walked out I realized that we were exactly where we came when we were heading to the other dimension. I walked over by Nick and stood in front of him waiting for my babies to be here. The first one through was Leo who walked over to me and handed me Daniel knowing how nervous I was about today.

"Hey baby you have fun with Uncle Leo." I asked getting bunch of little sounds as my response. I laughed and kissed his nose, causing him to laugh. Then I saw Mikey come out with Nikki followed by Raph who had Sam. He walked over to me.

"You alright." I nodded.

"Yea I'm fine now that I know the kids are ok." I said as he smiled and kissed my forehead as Master Splinter finished closing the portal up. I didn't even remember seeing him come through. I mentally shrugged.

"Come my children let us see our home." Master Splinter said as we followed towards the manhole, but I think for my sake Master Splinter thought of another option.

"Donatello, if you would get the battle shell here for everyone I think we all would appreciate it." Master splinter said looking at me as he asked Don.

"Sure Sensei." Don said using his shell cell to get the battle cell here.

About twenty minutes later we were all on our way home with five new family members anxious as to what our home looks like.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We had arrived at the warehouse about five minutes ago and were trying to get everything settled. The door from the warehouse to the lair was jammed, finally though after like ten minutes the guys finally got it opened. Once we entered the lair the place didn't have a dent in it really causing all of us to be confused, but soon after we all went our ways. Nick was sleeping on the couch and I felt really bad even though he said he didn't mind. I never really asked him how this was possible that he was alive but I was tonight. Raph and I had finally got the babies to sleep, when I walked over and sat next to him on our bed.

"I'm going to talk to Nick tonight; I need to know how he's here Raph." I told him and Raph looked at me and nodded pulling me close to him wrapping his arms around me making me feel safe.

"You gonna be ok." He asked kissing the top of my head. I sat up to look at him.

"I don't know but I know that its killing me not knowing how he's here." I told him and he nodded, he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"It'll be ok babe, alright." He said as I nodded and walked out of the room after giving him one more kiss. I made my way over and sat down next to Nick on the couch he looked at me and knew something was wrong. Nick was like that. He put the TV on mute and turned to face me.

"What's wrong Summer-time?" My big brother asked me causing me to look at him.

"How….How are you here…..like I mean…how is it that you're not dead?" I finally asked he looked at me then quickly looked away.

"I knew you were going to ask me." He said. "It's better if you don't know yet but I promise you that you will learn just not anytime soon." He said and I looked at him like he was insane.

"You're kidding right; I deserve to know more than anyone Nick. I watched you burn. Burn. I had the whole fucking town freakin hate me because everyone thinks I killed you. Fuck even Robin blames me and mom has fucking disowned me all because of you dying I think I deserve to know instead of having you tell me that I have to wait." I told him feeling with anger.

"Sorry kiddo you can't know yet." He said as I rolled my eyes at him and walked away back to mine and Raph's room.  
"Hey." Raph said I didn't say anything I just walked behind the changing screen he had put in there and changed into my nightwear. I put my red silk nightgown with my matching robe and laid on the bed mumbling, every swear in the dictionary. Raph pulled me over to him and held me as I just laid against him trying to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong babe?" he finally asked me. I took a deep breath before I turned around to face him.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said that I can't know now but I will eventually. I mean what the hell is that suppose to even mean." I said as I fell back against him again. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Babe he probably has his reasons." Raph said I snorted.

"Uh huh." I said as I stood up and put my matching pants on. "I'm going to check on the kids." I told him making my way over to the door. Just as I was about to open the door he pulled my arm back spinning me around and kissing me pressing me up against the door. I gasped in surprised but eagerly kissed him back. He pushed up against me harder as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him as he walked us over to the bed. As he lowered us making sure he was hovering over me he started trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned with satisfaction. He looked at me and smiled at my response before he captured my lips with his. I smiled as I pulled away.

"I love you." He told me looking at me with such intensity in his eyes.

"I love you too." I told him as we started kissing again. Making love many times in the night.

When I woke up I smiled as I turned to look at Raph who looked so peaceful. I sat up quickly and got dressed and hopped in the shower. Once I was out I went to check on the kids. When I walked into their room I saw that they were all awake in their cribs.

"Hi my babies." I said as I walked over and gave them each a kiss on the head. "You want to go down stairs and get something to eat." I said as I picked Daniel up because he started whimpering. I gave him a kiss and moved over to the other two. "Okay let's see how I'm going to do this." I said unsure how I was going to get all three babies downstairs.

"Need help." I heard someone say as I turned around and spotted Leo.

"Thanks that would be awesome Leo." I told him as I handed him Daniel and went over to take Nikki, as I grabbed Samantha and started towards the stairs when we walked downstairs I noticed that no one else was down there.

"Leo what time is it." I asked.

"Bout six." He said so that explains why I woke up before Don.

"Oh okay." I said as I put the kids in the playpen April had brought for us as a little gift. I walked over to the fridge to start making formulas for them so they could have something to eat.

"Want some tea?" Leo asked I shook my head.

"No thanks I need coffee." I told him starting a pot as I made enough for everyone. I went back to starting the babies' food. I looked over to the couch and saw Nick still asleep. I put the pot that had the kids stuff in it on low and walked over to put a blanket over him. I smiled slightly before I walked back over to see that the stuff was done I checked all three bottles that were good to go and walked over to the babies. Leo was watching intrigued. I smiled at him.

"You want to help feed them." I asked and he nodded. I took Samantha and handed her to Leo and handed him a bottle.

"Um." He started I laughed and showed him what to do. Once I showed him he sat down and I grabbed Nikki because Daniel had fallen back asleep. I laughed looking at him. And Leo looked at me confused and I nodded my head towards the crib as I grabbed a bottle for Nikki.

"Just like his dad hates waking up." I said with a laugh. Leo laughed to before he went back to feeding Samantha. I shook my head. I saw Usagi walk downstairs I smiled over towards him.

"Morning." I said he looked at me smile.

"Good morning Summer, Leonardo." He said as he went over to make himself tea. I had just finished feeding Nikki and burping him when Daniel started crying. I walked over and placed Nikki in the crib and took Daniel out and started feeding him.

"What is it like to be a parent?" Usagi asked me out of nowhere. I smiled.

"It's indescribable it's the most amazing feeling in the world. To know that you created these little miracles is."

"Amazing." Raph said as he walked down the stairs and took Nikki out of the crib. I smiled over at him as he walked over to me.

"Morning." He said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Morning." I said smiling.

"Did you feed him yet?" Raph asked. I nodded

"Yep." I said to him he smiled and kissed Nikki's head.

"Why you so curious about kids Usagi?" Leo asked

"I am merely curious Leonardo, excuse me." He said as he walked back upstairs.

"Well that was different." I said as I shifted Daniel in my arms.

"Tell me about it." Raph said while spinning around with Nikki. I laughed. I heard a groan and looked over at the couch to see Nick getting up. He sat up and looked at me I turned away from him and started humming a lullaby to Daniel as he was falling back asleep in my arms. Leo seemed to notice this but I shook my headed silently telling him I would explain later he nodded.

"Morning." Nick mumbled as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning." The guys responded I just looked at him. I shook my head as I turned towards the door to see April walking in she smiled and gave me a quick kiss then gave Nick one as she grabbed a cup for herself.

"So we have an appointment to go dress shopping today." She said and I looked at her with my mouth hanging open. I handed Daniel to Nikki and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Oh my god I'm so excited." I said she nodded laughing at my reaction.

"Yea it's at ten so we have about 2 hours." She told me. I nodded excitedly and grabbed Samantha from Leo.

"Guess what mommy's getting her dress today. Yes she is and she's so excited. Yes I am." I said as I spun her around I turned to see Nick laughing at me. I smiled slightly. "You coming with us today?" I asked he looked shocked.

"Seriously." He said I nodded.

"Yea well I might be pissed at you but there is no way you're missing this." I said as he smiled and came over and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I would love to come." He said I smiled. An hour later we left heading to the appointment.

Two hours. That's how long I've been trying on dresses for two hours and I haven't found one that I like yet. April already found her dress but I've been searching for two hours.

"April this is hopeless." I said sitting down in the room there was a knock on the door to reveal Nick and the lady that was helping us.

"Sum I have one I want you to try." Nick said smiling.

"Fine but if I don't like this one we are done for today." I said as they nodded and April left with Nick as I got into the dress. When I looked at myself after I put it on I gasp at how perfect it was. It wasn't something I would pick for a wedding dress but it was perfect no other words could describe my dress. When I walked out of the dressing room both April and Nick gasped.

"Summer you looked beautiful." April said crying as tears of my own started to come.

"Sum you look amazing." Nick said as he came over to wipe my tears away. I laughed at how emotional I was getting. I turned to face Nick with a smile.

"Nick." I said in a small voice he looked at me curiously.

"Yea." He said almost like a question.

"Will you give me away at my wedding?" I asked him as he smiled and grinned.

"I would be honored." He said as he came over and gave me a hug.

We headed back home after that. I was smiling like crazy when I walked in. I smiled more as I was greeted my Raph who gave me a loving kiss before leaning his forehead on mine.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"Great I have the most gorgeous dress ever." I told him giving him another quick kiss.

"Seems like you three will be getting a little brother or sister soon." I heard Mikey say I turned towards him to see him playing with the babies.

"Mikey I can guarantee you that if I do have another baby it won't be for at least a year or two." I said he shook his head and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, as I walked over to the babies and started tickling them.

"Hey Mike where's the remote?" Leo asked Mikey reached over to the table and tossed the remote to Leo. He turned on the channel.

"_Breaking news."_ I heard the reporter say getting my attention as I turned towards the TV as I placed the kids in there playpen with Raph helping me.

"_We have just been informed that the purple dragons are on a rampage asking for the Hamato clan. If anyone has any information please contact your local police department." _

"Oh my god." I said in a whisper. Raph can over and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It'll be ok." He whispered to me.

"Guys we have to handle this we will all go patrol tonight and deal with the dragons." Leo said they all nodded, as Raph did I felt his grip tighten around me.

"My sons I ask that you be extra careful as there will be more people aware that we our presence out there, whether or not they know of what we are." Master Splinter said as they nodded.

"We leave in two hours." Leo said before walking off.

"Let's take the kids upstairs." Raph said I nodded and grabbed Samantha as he grabbed the boys and brought them upstairs. Once we set them down I clung to him as I hugged him.

"I don't want you to go." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know I don't want to leave you or the kids either." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"You come back with even a scratch and I'll kill you." I told him he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I'll be fine babe you worry too much." He said grinning. I gave him a small smile.

"I love you. It's my job to worry." I said looking at him

"I love you too." He said pushing a strand of hair out of my face before he kissed me. We just stood there for two hours looking at the kids giving each other little kisses here and there. I heard someone knock on the door. Raph went to answer it. I really didn't pay attention I just heard little bits of mumbling. I heard the door shut and turned around to see Raph still standing there.

"I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over you going out tonight, you've gone out before." I said he smiled and kissed me passionately before he pulled away. He gave the kids a quick kiss before he kissed me once more and led me out into the living room where everyone was ready.

"I'll see you later." He told me and I nodded. "I love you." He said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you too." I said as I watched them all leave.

**A/N: OKAY GUYS YOU CAN CHECK OUT WHAT NICK, SUMMER'S NIGHT CLOTHES, HER WEDDING DRESS AND APRIL'S BRIDESMAID DRESS LOOKS LIKE ON MY PROFILE. R&R PLEASE THANKS.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had been gone for five hours and it was hell. I was constantly checking on the kids but stopped as of two hours ago and was sitting with Master Splinter in the living room. How he was remaining so calm was beyond me.

"Do not worry so much my daughter they shall return home soon." Master Splinter said to me I looked at him and gave him a slight smile. "Would you care for some tea?" he asked I nodded.

"Yes thank-you." I said he smiled at me and walked to start making the tea. As he had just entered the kitchen the door opened revealing Leo carrying one of them in. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh god." I whispered. I ran over to them. "What happened whose hurt?" I asked Mikey. I looked around and noticed that Nick and Raph were missing. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Nick got captured and Raph tried to get him back but ended up getting busted up pretty badly." Mikey said.

"And the purple dragons did all this." He shook his head.

"Dragons had nothing to do with this it was all Saki he did that to get us all out there, we were ambushed. We were not ready for this at all." Mike said.

"Where did they take my brother Mike?" I asked he looked at me regretfully.

"I wish I knew." He said as I nodded my head and went in to see how Raph was doing. I walked into the lab where he was laying on a table. I gasped at his appearance. He looked so weak so vulnerable, I walked over to him and grabbed his hand as I brushed some dirt off his face.

"How bad is he?" I asked.

"It's not looking to good Sum; Raph had a pretty big blow to the head." Don said I nodded as I heard a faint cry of the one of the kids.

"Impeccable timing." I said sighing. "I'll be right back." I said but Leo stopped me.

"Sum you stay here with him I'll check on them." He said giving me a small smile.

"Thank-you." I said as I turned back and took my previous seat next to Raph.

"He's gonna wake up right Donny?" I heard Mikey asked.

"He's strong Mike." Don said before he walked back over to start cleaning to wounds. When people say that they're strong the outlook is never really good. I took a shaky breath caressing his cheek. He started to stir; Don noticed and came over to check.

"Sum, when Leo was in a state like this a year or two ago we all talked to him and it helped, why don't you try maybe it would help." He said I nodded and took a few deep breaths before I started.

"Hey babe you have to wake up soon, we have a lot of stuff we need to do." I said. I looked at the guys as they gave me an encouraging smile to continue. "We need to start planning the wedding and the babies want to see you. Your brothers are going crazy with you like this so you don't really have that much of a choice." I said putting my hand in his. I've never seen him look this bad. It was so hard to look at him like this. I silently let the tears fall not knowing what else there was to say. All I knew was that I couldn't lose him.

(3 DAYS LATER)

It's been three days that Raph's been unconscious. And it's been the hardest three days. Every day since he's been like this, after the kids eat breakfast and after their nap I would bring them in to see him. Don said he was getting strong but that wouldn't mean a thing to me until he was awake. I was sitting next to him letting my tears fall; I never left his side unless the kids needed me. They were taking a nap right now so I was gonna bring them down here soon. Raph started to stir like always. That was the most he ever did. I took a deep breath.

"You broke your promise. When I told you that I would kill you if you got a scratch on you, you told me that you would be fine. This isn't fine Raph." I said to him as I put his face in my hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead before I walked out to get the kids. As I got up I heard a groan. I turned around to see him stirring more than usually. I rushed right back next to him and sat down next to him.

"Raph can you hear me." I said as I looked at him he groaned slightly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Sum." He said almost like a question.

"Hey babe how you feeling." I asked.

"Out of it." He said giving me a small grin.

"Let me go get the guys." I said to him as I walked over towards the door only to have Don open it.

"Hey everything alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"He's awake." I said as Donny rushed past me to check on Raph. Only to have Mikey and Leo dart into the room after hearing this. I laughed. I heard the babies crying.

"I'll be right back guys ok." I said as they nodded. I went upstairs to see that Samantha was crying. I took her out of her crib and brought her downstairs. I walked back into the lab to see Raph sitting up. He smiled as he saw us walk in.

"Someone wanted to see their daddy." I said as I handed her to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey princess you been listen to your ma fer me." He asked she just laughed. He smiled.

"Babe I'm sorry bout your bro we'll get him back I should have." I cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips before he could continue.

"I don't blame you Raph; I don't blame any of you. We'll get him back and everything will be fine okay." I told him. He nodded hugging Samantha.

(5 DAYS LATER)

It's been five days since Raph woke up and he was getting stronger by the minute. The guys were all discussing ways that they were going to get Nick back. I was worried yet happy at the same time. I woke up this morning with some type of stomach bug. Raph had put me on bed rest; I was spending the whole day in bed missing out on playing with the kids reading the most boring book ever as Don came in to check on me.

"Hey how you feeling." He asked I smiled.

"Much better. Can I please just walk around a little?" He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Summer but no, you know if he sees you he's gonna kill us both." Don said I looked at him like he was insane.

"Don he's on bed rest in the lab for the day why can't I just walk around up here for a little while please?" I couldn't believe that I was literally begging.

"You can go into the kid's room and back but not too long in there I don't want them sick either." I got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Donny." I said before heading to the kid's room. When I walked in I saw all but one asleep as usual.

"Hey sweetie." I said as I picked Daniel up and sat on the floor with him. I gave him his stuff animal as he started playing with it standing up a little but falling back down. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head as I helped him back up. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Raph standing there. I smiled.

"You're supposed to be resting." I told him walking over to him with Daniel clinging to my side.

"So are you." He stated as he kissed Daniel's head, before kissing my lips. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away.

"Babe, your injured I just had a bad stomach ache I'm fine." I said as I shifted Daniel in my arms. I started to feel a little sick.

"Hey babes take him for a second will you?" I said as he nodded and took him as I ran to the bathroom and puked.

"You alright" Raph asked rubbing my back I shook my head.

"I don't know what the hell's going on I was fine a minute ago." I told him he helped me up.

"Come on let's see what Don thinks." He said I nodded as I followed him out into the lab where Don was sitting. He smiled at us.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked Raph spoke first.

"Sum is still getting sick can you just like take a look at her fer me." Raph said. Don nodded and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him.

"Okay so does this happen when it's your time of the month." Don said I shook my head.

"Nope." He nodded.

"When was the last time you got it, is it coming again soon." He said I looked at him.

"Yea um on either the 16 or 17 of this month." Raph gasped and Don looked at me as if I should know what he's going to say.

"What?" I asked.

"Babe do you know what the date is." I shook my head.

"No." I said slowly.

"Summer it's the 28th." Don said and I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

"No, that's……that's no I'm not there's no way that…..oh my god." I said the last part in barely a whisper.

"Babe you might be….." I cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I swear to god." I said panicking I just had my babies less than a year ago and now I was going to have another one.

"Here." Don said reaching into his draw and grabbing a pregnancy test. "Just in case this happens I make sure that I always have one for you or April." Don said I nodded.

"Thanks." I said before walking out of the room with Raph right behind me. I walked into our room and sat down on our bed and looked at the box that held the test. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
"Sum, its gonna be okay, whether you are or not." He said I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before I walked into the bathroom.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

I walked out of the bathroom as Raph came to meet me halfway.

"Well….."He said I sighed.

"I think we're gonna need another crib." I said he grinned and spun me around I laughed. He looked at me with the biggest smile ever.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."I said as I wondered if I should be happy or not.

**A/N: R&R PEOPLE PLEASE I WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO REVIEW TO MY STORY I LOVE WRITING IT BUT IF I AM ONLY GOING TO HAVE TWO PEOPLE REVIEW I WILL NOT CONTINUE TO WRITE IT ANYMORE. YOU CAN TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU THINK IT SUCKS IF THAT IS WHAT IT'S GONNA TAKE TO REVIEW. PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I found out I was pregnant and the only people that new besides me were Raph and Don. Today the guys were following a lead they had on where Nick was. Leo, Mikey, and Splinter not knowing of my condition thought that I should go, believing that I would be able to help. But Don and Raph were strictly against it.

"Shell, Raph just let her go she's a big girl she can take care of herself." Leo said getting frustrated. Raph was about to say something back but I put my finger to his lips.

"Babe, I love you but there is no way that I'm not going to help my bro I'll be ok. I promise." I said he looking at me as if he was trying to see if I was lying. He sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way he was going to win.

"Fine but just be extra careful today." He said knowing I would understand the double meaning. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before I wrapped my arms around him.

"We'll be fine." I whispered to him. He looked at me a kissed my forehead before walking into the dojo.

"Master Splinter are you sure you'll be fine with three babies?" I asked he gave me a small smile.

"My child, I assure after raising four sons alone that I can handle these three. You go and retrieve your brother." He said as I nodded Don, Usagi, Leo, Casey and April were all in the battle shell waiting. I saw Raph motioned for me as we loaded into it together.

About 20 minutes later we were all there, unloading outside of this abandoned warehouse.

"Hiding him in an abandoned warehouse how original." I said to mostly myself.

"Sum why don't you stay in the battle shell with April." Raph asked turned to look at him really annoyed.

"No, I'm going in there to get my brother. April can sit in there and hide all she wants but I'm going to help him." I said walking over towards Leo.

"Sum I know your scared but it's gonna be ok." Leo said I shook my head angry tears threatening to flow.

"I can't lose my brother again Leo." I said he wrapped his arms around me.

"You won't." He said I nodded as we all made our way into the warehouse. We split up into teams. Raph and Casey, Leo and Mikey, and me and Don. We were going to get Nick while everyone else was the distraction. The guys within five minutes of everyone taking their places started to attack clearing the path for me and Don, we got through the door in the back of the area where everyone was fighting, where we went in to see Nick strapped to a table.

"Sum you go help Nick I'll cover you." Don shouted as he went to attack everyone as I made my way over. I untied his mouth first.

"Are you insane what the hell are you doing here." He said I didn't look at him just focused on untying him.

"Saving you, you saved me so now it's my turn." I said as I got the last strap undone.

"Summer come on." Don shouted.

"Can you walk?" I asked he nodded as we made our way towards the door. We went through where everyone else was only to have some ass come and attack Nick.

"NICK." I shouted as I saw him get thrown across the room. The guy smiled and came towards me I went at him from the side. He was good but not as good as me that got me cocky. I wasn't paying any attention if someone was behind me and was taken off guard when someone grabbed me from behind and threw me into the wall where I landed on my stomach. I screamed at the pain I felt in my stomach. Before I knew it I felt blood I knew what was happening. I knew I was going to lose my baby.

"Sum." I hear Raph shout as he picks me up.

"Raph I'm losing the baby." I said as I started to cry. He held me and shouted something to the guys. I barely understood it cause next thing I knew I was falling into a cloud of darkness.

I woke up feeling nothing but a numb feeling. I groaned as I turned my head to see Raph standing over me he looks like he's been crying.

"Raph." I said in barely a whisper he gave me a small smile.

"Hey babe, how you feeling." He asked I looked around.

"The….the baby is …..did we…" I said but stopped when I saw the look on his face I knew what was coming.

"Sum we lost the baby." He said as I just cried he hugged me as I let the tears flow. My baby I lost my baby, our baby. I killed our baby. I should've stayed. Why didn't I just stay here I killed my baby.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill our baby, I didn't….." I started but Raph shhhed me and rocked me back and forth.

"You didn't kill our baby, you didn't kill our baby." He kept repeating that over and over again as I held on, not wanting him to ever let me go.

We stayed like that all day. He asked if I wanted to see the kids but I couldn't look at them knowing that I killed their younger sibling the grief was too much. More than I ever wanted to feel. Nick and the guys came to see me but I didn't want to see them I didn't want to see anyone. Raph tried to get me to work on things for the wedding but that was the last thing I wanted to worry about.

(2 MONTHS LATER)

It's been two months since I lost the baby. And it's been the worst two months of my life. I refuse to leave my room, and I don't want to see Samantha, Daniel, or Nikki. I can't I could kill them next for all I know. I heard the door open and knew it was Raph.

"Sum." He said in barely a whisper.

"Just leave me alone please." I said turning my head away from him.I felt him sit next to me on the bed.

"No I'm not gonna leave you alone. It's been two months and you won't even look at our kids. You missed Samantha's first word. I mean you were supposed to be there for that." I turned towards him.

"She said her first word." He nodded.

"Yea it was mama. She misses you, they all miss you, I miss you. Just come downstairs or something please. I know it hurts but that doesn't mean that you have to rot away in here." He said kissing my head slightly. "Please." It came out in barely a whisper. A part of me wanted to but the other part knew that I couldn't.

"I can't." I said he sighed and walked out of the room, as I cried.

About an hour after Raph left I heard the door open. I didn't want to see anyone so I just stayed still only to have the covers ripped off of me. I looked up to see Leo.

"What the fuck Leo leave me alone." I said trying to grab the covers back but he grabbed my hands.

"No you are going to leave this room, take a shower get changed and come downstairs. Summer you do realize that within these two god damn fucking months of you doing nothing but feeling sorry for yourself all Raph's done is take care of you and the kids he hasn't even had time to grieve for the loss of the baby. So you're going to get up off your ass take a shower and go downstairs and take care of your kids and let Raph get some rest because there is no way in hell that I'm going to watch him like this for any longer." Leo all but shouted at me I looked at him for a long time before the tears started to come.

"Leo why does he even want to be with me anymore I killed our baby." I said, he sighed and came around and hugged me.

"Sum you didn't kill your baby. They did, the foot, not you them alright blame them not yourself." He said I looked at him and nodded before I got up picked out some clothes, and grabbed my make-up on my dresser only to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself I looked like a ghost I took a shaky breath and headed out into the bathroom.

After my shower I went back in my room to see Leo still there he smiled at me as I put my shoes on.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The kids, Raph, and everyone are all downstairs. No one knows that you're coming down." He said I nodded. "You going down alone or am I going with you." He said I looked at him.

"With me please." I asked he nodded.

"Let me just grab my glasses it would be nice to see where I'm going for once." I said he laughed and nodded.

"Sure." He said as we made our way downstairs together. When we got to the stairs I heard a gasp. Mikey had apparently seen me causing everyone to turn around. I smiled at them as I walked over to Raph who was by the kids. Samantha saw me and smiled as she ran towards me.

"Mama." She said I gasped and hugged as I picked her up and kissed the top of her head, tears flowing.

"Hi baby." I said as I walked over to Raph who was standing there.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Go take a break or something you probably need it." I said as I put Samantha down and hugged my boys. I looked at Raph who grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I smiled as I pulled away.

"Nothing to be sorry fer. And I ain't tired." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said he smiled and winked at me as I smiled. The rest of the day we all stayed downstairs and spent time together just like it should be. That's when I knew everything would be okay.

A/N: OKAY GUYS R&R PLEASE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. BUT YOU NEED TO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS OR A PM THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL. IN ORDER FOR ME TO WRITE ONE AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE HAVE TO ASK FOR A SEQUEL. SO PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.

~THANK-YOU


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Three weeks. That's how much longer I have until the wedding and I couldn't wait. We decided that we were going to have the wedding in the dimension were the babies were born and I was so excited. Usagi had been helping with getting everything ready going back and forth from one dimension to the next. I had my dress altered for the last time yesterday, and it fit perfectly. They sent the dress over to the where we were having the wedding. I was currently sitting with Raph in the kid's room watching them play. I smiled as they were playing with each other. They had all started talking. Not fully but a little, well everyone but Daniel. But he wasn't one that liked to be rushed. We heard a knock on the door and we turned to see April standing there with a big box. I looked at her confused.

"Sum can I talk to you?" I nodded and got up and walked over, after I made sure the kids were alright. April lead me into my room where she placed the box on my bed.

"Now I know that you don't have a veil so I took the liberty of picking this up for you when I went to visit mom and dad." She said I looked at her question but opened the box and gasped. I took it out and saw my mom's veil. I started to cry and hugged my sister.

"It's perfect. Thank-you." I said and she smiled before she took the box to give to Don to give to Usagi to bring there. I smiled as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around to see Raph. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching our kids?" I said he smiled.

"Mike said he would watch them for a little while." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"So what does that mean?" I said and he was about to answer but there was a knock on the door he groaned as he turned around to see Leo standing there.

"Sorry guys but we have a bit of an issue, can you guys come downstairs Splinter wants to talk to us." He said we nodded.

"Let us just grabbed the kids." He shook his head.

"Don and Mikey already did." He said we nodded and headed downstairs. Once we were down there I immediately sat on the floor with the kids putting Daniel on my lap as we waited for Master Splinter to start.

"Alright so what's going on?" Raph said breaking the silence. We all turned to Master Splinter who looked as if he was still thinking.

"I have been informed of a disturbing matter about you three that I which to discuss with everyone present." Master Splinter said looking at me April and Nick who were standing behind me we all looked at each other confused, as did everyone else. Daniel started getting fussy.

"What did you hear?" Nick asked I stood up with Daniel who wanted to go to Raph I handed him to Raph and sat back down near Samantha and Nikki.

"I have been informed that you all have been asked to join the foot and that one of you accepted." Master Splinter said I groaned this was like forever ago for April and Nick I don't know why it's important.

"Sum." Raph said I sighed.

"Want me to explain." I said and they both nodded of course they would put everything on me.

"Before April ever lived here Nick had been the one to work at my dad's shop. Then when April moved here they both ended up working there together. The foot decided to attack one day because my father owed Saki money. April and Nick were offered a choice die or join the foot. Nick wouldn't allow April to join so he offered to join in a sense. They left April alone but still went after Nick that was his reason for enlisting in the army, so it would be harder to find him. When I moved in with April, I was out taking a walk and they saw me and ganged up on me in an alley. Because they couldn't have Nick and Saki didn't want April it was either I join or they kill me. I told them I wasn't joining so they took me to Saki who had his fun with me and surprisingly let me go. And here we are none of us apart of the foot nor will any of us ever will be." I finished looking at Splinter he nodded, looking like he was thinking. Raph looked at me sadly knowing that we were going to end up talking tonight.

"Thank-you I just needed to make sure and I would prefer that everyone knew." We nodded and April walked out. Nick look he was going to follow, I shook my head.

"Nick let me. Sorry guys this isn't really a topic you bring up with her." I said as I walked out after her to see her sitting up against the wall I sat down next to her and waited for the silence to break.

"I hate what we dragged you into." April finally said.

"You didn't drag me into anything I chose this." I told her. She shook her head.

"No you should be having a normal life like any other sixteen year old. That means not engaged, not a mother of three, and someone that hasn't been raped." She said causing me to stiffen at the last part. "Sum, maybe you should reconsider everything your getting yourself into." April said as I looked at her in disbelief.

"That's some type of really sick joke right. You expect me to just leave my children and the love of my life because you think this isn't the way its suppose to be. Well hate to break it to you but I wouldn't change a moment of my life for anything. And FYI my life is normal if you have such a problem with it than fine." I said walking back towards everyone. I walked back into the living room and took Samantha from Nick.

"Go talk to her before I kill her please." I said and he nodded knowing something was up. I sighed and sat down.

"Babe, you alright." Raph said I shook my head.

"No. No I'm not. I'm really not, she's the biggest lair I have ever met in my life and I can't stand it." I said he came over and sat on the arm of the chair where I was sitting.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked I shook my head.

"Nope I just want to worry about the wedding and my dress being in one piece when we get there, as well as our kids and that's it." I said he smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Sum, want to play a round of DDR." Mikey said and I shook my head.

"Not really." I said.

"Oh come on Summer please." He asked and I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "But it's going to be on expert and run the show by Kat Deluna." I told him he nodded and set everything up. Don was holding Daniel, Raph was holding Samantha, and Leo had Nikki. I sighed and stood up and went over to my mat.

"You ready to get creamed." Mikey said I smirked.

"Bring it." I said he smiled and press start. We both did pretty good considering that I haven't played DDR in almost a year. But in the end I of course won.

"Mess with me." I said causing everyone to laugh at Mike's face that I could still beat him. He sighed.

"I can't believe that you beat me again. I will have my revenge." He said like a maniac before he took off running up the stairs. We all looked at the way he went before we looked at each other.

"Babe, you sure it was a good idea to make Mikey Daniel's godfather." I shook my head.

"Probably not but it's kind of too late to change that now." I said smiling.

A/N: OKAY GUYS I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO SHOW SOME FUN FAMILY MOMENTS ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AND IT'S THE WEDDING . THEN MAYBE A SEQUEL STILL NOT TO SURE IF I WILL OR WON'T WRITE ONE R&R.

ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY COUSINS STORY: EMILY'S STORY BY TMNTWRITER3195

THANK-YOU AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: OKAY GUYS FINAL CHAPTER. SO SAD TO SEE THE END. AS FOR A SEQUEL I WILL POST AN AUTHOURS NOTE IF I WILL OR WON'T AT THE END OF NEXT WEEK. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET SUMMER AND APRIL'S DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE.

CHAPTER 18

Today is my wedding day, and I'm as nervous as hell. The guys and April are watching the kids for me and Raph today and all of tomorrow. We aren't having a honeymoon but we will most definitely be having a wedding night.

April was helping me into the dress. When I looked in the mirror, I looked and felt like a princess the way you should feel on your wedding day.

"You ready." She asked I shook my head.

"No." I said nervously as she laughed.

"You'll be fine." She said to me nodded as we heard the door open I turned around to see Nick standing there smiling at me.

"Wow. April can you believe are little sister is getting married before us." He said joking April shook her head as I noticed tears starting.

"No. It seems like yesterday I was yelling at you to get out of my closet." She said.

"It was yesterday." I said as we all laughed. Turning around I saw April really crying.

"No, no, no. Don't start crying because now I'm going to start." I said trying to hold in the tears.

"Well how about no one cries and we get on with this show." Nick said. I nodded as I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and straightened out my dress one more time.

"Sum, come on. You really gonna keep him waiting any longer. Everyone's ready." Nick said I nodded and took a deep breath, grabbing my flowers before making it out to the living room where I could see the whole set up from the window. It looked perfect. Leo was the best man so he was waiting their cause April and him were going to walk down together before me and Nick.

"Deep breath Summer." Leo said I turned and smiled at him. The both of us have grown extremely close compared to what are relationship used to be.

"I know just nervous." I said he gave me a slight smile before he nodded. The music started and April and Leo made their way leaving me and Nick standing there, waiting.

"Don't let me fall brother-bear." I said to him with a smile that he returned.

"Never summer-time." He said as we finally started making our way down. I was so nervous that I just looked at the ground until I was practically there. When I saw him I couldn't help but smile. He looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Take care of her." I heard Nick whisper to him as Raph as he handed me over. The ceremony was perfect. It was small and just family and friends. I started crying during the vows like a complete girl. It was very sweet and romantic then we finally got to the ending of it all.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Master Splinter said as I wrapped my arms around Raph's neck as I was pulled into a passionate kiss. When we broke away we were both grinning.

"I love you." He said as he kissed me once again.

"I love you too." I said smiling as we turned to face everyone as they all came over to congratulate us.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

We had just handed the kids over to April and Casey cause they were going back home with the rest of the guys tonight while Raph and me stayed at the house by ourselves for the weekend. Two days to ourselves wasn't much but it was fine for us, I didn't want to be away from the kids for too long anyway.

We made our way into the bedroom kissing not breaking the kiss as we lowered ourselves onto the bed. When we finally broke apart we looked at each other smiling.

"What?" I said as I saw him staring at me with a big grin on his face.

"Nothin, I just realized something." He said and I looked at him curiously.

"And what exactly would that be." I said as I ran my hands over his chest.

"I am officially married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm never letting her go." He said to me I smiled and kissed him, as we made love that night.

(2 DAYS LATER)

We were heading home today and as much as I would miss spending time just the two of us I couldn't wait to get home, and see my babies. I was finishing packing up my bag as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as I leaned back against him as he kissed the side of my neck.

"You ready." He asked. I turned around as I put my hands on his chest and smiled.

"I'm ready to see the kids I'm just going to miss spending time together just the two of us." I said he smiled as he leaned down and put his lips on mine.

"Same here." He said as he pulled away. I smiled as he took the bag and placed it over his shoulder.

"Come on our babies are waiting." I said as we smiled and headed towards where the portal was being opened.

(10 MIUNTES LATER)

We walked into the lair hand-in-hand only to be attacked by Mikey causing us both to fall over.

"I missed you guys." He said with the biggest grin on his face. I couldn't help but start laughing like crazy. Raph had a look that could kill which caused Mikey to jump up and run as Raph chased him. I smiled laughing as I sat up, only to be helped up by Nick.

"Miss you Summer-time." Nick said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Guys we've been gone for two days you're acting like you haven't seen us in two years." Nick smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before I walked over to greet everyone.

"HI." I said in a sort of sequel as I gave April a hug. I looked around as Raph came back over towards us.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as I finished saying hello to everyone.

"Oh we put them down about an hour ago." Nick said I nodded.

"Well if you all will excuse me there are three people I am dying to see." I said as I all but ran up the stairs with Raph right behind me. I walked into the nursery and saw them all awake.

"Hello my babies' mommy's missed you." I said as I gave them all a quick kiss.

"Mama." I heard Daniel say. I swear I smiled as he was the only one that hadn't spoken yet.

"You said your first word." I said as I picked him up and spun him around.

"Good job buddy" Raph said kissing his forehead.

"Mama" Daniel said holding his arms out for me to take him. I took him with a big grin on my face.

"We are never leaving them again." I said sternly looking towards Raph. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. And gave me a kiss.

"Whatever you say babe." He said with a smirk

A/N: Okay this is the end of the story. It's so sad to see this go but good NEWS. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.

PLEASE R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys quick A/N. There will be a sequel for sure. I have been getting quite a few PM's asking me if there will be and im telling that there will. When I'll post it I don't know but I'll post an authors note for all of you. Thanks.

Also please check out my cousins Sarah's story "Emily's story." Its really good if your into the OC stories. Thanks again


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**HI EVERYONE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE A SEQUELTO RETURNING LOVE FOR A WHILE NOW AND I JUST FELL LIKE THERE REALLY ISNT MUCH I COULD DO WITH A SEQUEL SO IM GOING TO JUST NOT WRITE A SEQUEL AND WORK ON A NEW STORY. SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED ONE BUT I JUST FEEL LIKE THERE REALLY CAN'T BE ONE. THANKS AGAIN.**

**~EMILY**


End file.
